Roxas the Nopony
by enCRYPTion5461
Summary: Making a desperate attempt to escape the Virtual Twilight Town, Roxas found himself in the world of Equestria during the Summer Sun Celebration. Now free, Roxas attempts to forge his own path but will he be able to or is he really destined to fade?
1. Change of Fate

_**Disclaimer: I own neither MLP:FIM or Kingdom Hearts so don't sue me!**_

 _ **Summary: Making a desperate attempt to escape the Virtual Twilight Town, Roxas found himself in the world of Equestria during the Summer Sun Celebration. Now free, Roxas attempts to forge his own path but will he be able to or is he really destined to fade?**_

 _ **Chapter 01: Change of Fate**_

A young man with spiky dirty blonde hair and blue eyes glared at a pod inside of a white room, wearing a short sleeved jacket that had a red collar lined with black and pants that were black and gray, in his hand he held a blade in the shape of a key with the handle gold while the blade itself was silver.

The pod he was glaring at however held a brunette teen that had spiky brown hair wearing clothes that were way too small for him, seeing the teen asleep and floating.

' _After everything this is how it ends._ ' The young man thought clenching the 'Keyblade' in his hands.

He remembered everything now.

His name was Roxas and he was a Nobody. A shell of a strong willed person who became a Heartless, a being of the darkness that tries to destroy various worlds.

Nobody's look and act like a normal person would but they do not have feelings because they lack a heart. They remember how it felt however and use it to put on the act.

Still Roxas wasn't sure how that was true in his case because he knew he felt something and right now he feels nothing but emotional pain.

Roxas has only existed for a year doing work for a group of Nobodies called Organization XIII until he left to find his own path, to find out why he a Nobody who isn't supposed to feel can use the Keyblade when only those with a strong heart can use one.

But then he was ambushed and kidnapped, his memories altered to think he was a normal kid attempting to enjoy life with his 'friends'. A life that was nothing more than a lie that was revealed a few moments ago.

"Why?!" Roxas threw his Keyblade at the pod but it disappeared before it made contact. "Why does it have to be Sora?! Don't I matter?! Can't I exist?!"

Sora was the boy in front of him. His real self and the person he wanted to hate with all of his might, but that wouldn't be fair because Sora didn't ask for any of this either. If anything, Sora didn't even know that Roxas existed. And when he woke up, Roxas would cease to exist.

Falling to his knees in despair, Roxas saw that the process was already beginning as his hand seemed to be fading.

Looking back at Sora, Roxas was at first going to accept this because there wasn't anything for him to do but he quickly squashed that feeling and stood up. "No," He muttered glaring at the pod as he grabbed his wrist which was disappearing. "I want to live! I want to exist… I refuse to return to Sora."

No more like he refuses to be anyone's puppet because all his life he had someone controlling him. The Organization and then Diz, the man who orchestrated his kidnapping to be placed here.

Now he expects for Roxas to accept this? To accept that he would cease to exist?

Not happening.

Forcing himself to stand up as his left arm was now fading, Roxas turned and began to walk away only for a light to shine as a man with red wrappings around his face except for his lower eyes and one of his eyes showing a dark yellowish color appeared. "And what do you think you're doing?" The man asked as Roxas gritted his teeth at the man.

Diz.

"I'm leaving," Roxas said to him with hatred that he shouldn't be able to feel. "I'm not going to cease to exist."

With that he held out his hand intent on opening a corridor of Darkness, one of the ways he got around to other worlds but frowned when he saw that nothing came out.

"Do you honestly think I wouldn't take precautions to something like that?" Diz asked with a raised brow. "The Organization might've been able to do this but since you were a resident of this virtual Twilight Town I made it impossible for you to leave."

"Doesn't mean there isn't a way out." Roxas said summoning the Keyblade but it was surrounded by fragmented data and destroyed.

"You're Keyblade is also a fake just like this town, I only allowed for you to have it in order to prevent the Organization from getting you but now you have no need for it," Diz told him as more of Roxas began to disappear. "Remember you are a Nobody, a being that isn't supposed to exist."

"You say that but I'm still here!" Roxas said with a glare. "I will exist."

Diz just shook his head as Roxas took off running, a cloaked figure appearing next to him. "Should I go after him?"

"Don't bother, there isn't anywhere for him to run and while here he can't summon the real Keyblade, it's only a matter of time before he ceases and Sora awakens." Diz said, disappearing into a stream of data.

The cloaked man however looked towards where Roxas disappeared as he heard the whole confrontation and he couldn't help but feel a form of pity for the Nobody.

* * *

Roxas ran as half of him was fading and he made it to the forest outside of the mansion he was in.

Panting a bit, Roxas thought about how this world was invaded by the Nobodies and looked around for them. As much as he despised the Organization they could be his only chance to get out of this fake world. Especially if he finds one of their entrances to use so he could escape.

But then he stopped as an idea went through his head.

' _Samurai's._ ' Roxas thought remembering that each member of Organization XIII had a special group of lesser Nobodies that only they could control with each main member of the Organization being greater Nobodies.

Xemnas the leader mostly used Sorcerer Nobodies while Xigbar used Sniper and Ax-... Axel uses Assassins.

Roxas himself could control Samurai's, but he never really used them before due to spending most of his time fighting by himself or with a partner in his year of existing. In fact the only reasons he ever used them were for training his skills.

Not knowing if it would work, Roxas focused. "Come forth." He muttered trying to summon at least one of them.

At first nothing happened causing Roxas to grimace, thinking that Xemnas probably did something to prevent him from summoning them before a single Samurai appeared in front of him.

The Samurai stabbed one of its two swords into the ground before kneeling as it recognized him.

Roxas blinked in surprise before smiling as it worked.

"You know I can't let you leave." Roxas tensed and spun around to see the cloaked figure from earlier as the Samurai stood up and held its two katanas, ready to defend Roxas.

Roxas however frowned before he felt pain in his head as he remembered who this was. "Riku." He said causing the man to tense as the way he said it sounded like Sora.

Riku composed himself quickly though. "The process is almost complete." He told Roxas. "You should consider yourself lucky compared to the other Nobodies, none of them have ever returned to their original selves."

"Lucky?" Roxas asked quietly as he glared. "Lucky to be told that you have no right to exist? No I'm not going to let that happen."

"You're being selfish." Riku said anger in his tone despite the small pity he felt for this Nobody. "If Sora doesn't wake up, every world out there will be in danger-."

"I don't care if I'm being selfish!" Roxas shouted at him. "You have no right to lecture me about that with what you've done."

A dark blade appeared in Riku's hand at those words as he got in a stance to fight Roxas. "And you don't have a right to bring that up." Riku said as his past choices were still a sore subject for him.

"Maybe I don't," Roxas said looking down before getting in a stance despite being weaponless. "But that doesn't make it any less true."

Both of them were tense, ready to fight despite how half of Roxas was gone before the Samurai forced his way in front of Roxas and placed a palm on his chest.

Riku realized what was happening as he moved to stop the Nobody when a portal appeared behind Roxas created by the Samurai but Roxas was pushed in right as the Samurai was sliced in half by Riku, resulting in it being closed as Roxas lost consciousness while falling through the darkness.

* * *

Diz scowled at the screen as he watched that scene.

In his arrogance in detaining the Nobody he didn't anticipate the thought of him summoning a lesser one to get him out. In fact he was sure that the Organization would have prevented that from happening due to this one going rogue.

But he leaned back as he saw that Sora was due to awaken any moment now.

"Diz." Riku appeared behind him from a corridor of darkness. "I-."

"No need to explain yourself, I saw it happen." Diz interrupted as Riku went quiet. "It doesn't matter, Namine is done repairing Sora's mind, we're leaving."

Riku didn't say anything as he gave a nod, relieved that Roxas leaving didn't stop the restoration.

"But Sora will be at half power." Diz mused before looking to the side where a blonde haired girl in a white dress stood. "I want you to find him and take care of him so Sora will regain his full power. Namine, use his connection to Sora to find his location."

Namine hesitated, catching Riku's attention. "Is something wrong?"

"When Sora wakes up I won't be able to use the connection without risking reversing the process," Namine explained making Diz frown while Riku's stance shifted to show some concern for his friend. "What's more, when that Samurai Nobody pushed Roxas into the corridor there was likely no specific destination, it could've taken him anywhere."

"Can you still track him?" Diz asked giving her a look as Namine slowly gave a nod.

"I'll need time but I should be able to do so."

* * *

Roxas groaned as he opened his eyes before shutting them as the light was beginning to hurt them. Slowly he opened them again, this time getting used to the light only to find himself in a forest.

At first he thought he was still in the fake Twilight Town, but that was when he realized how different the trees looked and there wasn't a mansion in sight.

Blinking in bewilderment, Roxas stood up only to feel something off as he couldn't keep his balance and he fell on his face. "What in the-?" Roxas went to place his hands in front of him to push himself up but stared as he saw hooves instead.

Slowly he stood up and looked himself over, he was only wearing his jacket from Twilight Town yet they were changed to fit his new silver furred body along with the swishing blonde tail he had, much to his surprise he saw the number XIII tattooed on his hindquarters with what looked to be Oathkeeper and Oblivion going through it, making him frown at seeing the Roman Numeral Number.

Slowly he stood up, this time staying on all four… Hooves as he moved through the forest, the steps he took making a clop noise before he found a small lake where he saw his reflection.

… He was a horse-or a pegasus considering he had wings, his spiky blonde hair now a spiky blonde mane on his head.

' _What world did I end up in?_ ' Roxas thought unsure of this, but not completely surprised as he did have Sora's memories and remembered when his original self went to Atlantica and turned into a Merman or Halloween Town where he was a Vampire-wait.

Roxas's eyes lit up as he realized that he was in another world. That meant he escaped the Virtual Twilight Town.

' _Have to move before Diz or the Organization finds me,_ ' Roxas thought going to open a corridor of darkness but frowned as it didn't appear. ' _Great still can't do it._ '

Probably for the best considering he didn't have the Organization cloak to protect himself while traversing the Corridors of Darkness.

He wasn't going to call a Samurai however in case the Organization tries to track him by following it.

Could he still call the Keyblade?

Focusing the blade appeared in his mouth and he saw it was the Kingdom Key making him blink. Now that he had his memories back he should've been able to summon two, Oathkeeper and Oblivion yet he only had this one.

Perhaps him going through that portal messed him up or was it because of how he was nearly forced to merge with Sora that his full power was gone?

Truth be told the latter made more sense.

Dispelling the Keyblade, Roxas wondered what he should do next.

He was no longer in danger of merging back with Sora-thankfully but right now he needed information on where he was and why he was a freaking pegasus.

So he had to act like how he did with Organization XIII and gather information on this world and its inhabitants-then again since he no longer worked with the Organization he didn't need to actively hide himself.

After a moment Roxas began to walk through the forest, intent on finding the nearest form of civilization.

Pausing for a moment, Roxas craned his neck to look at his wings that flapped. ' _I wonder if I can fly?_ ' He thought remembering how he flew in Neverland and went to give it a try by jumping into the air, flapping his new wings.

All he succeeded in doing was crashing face first into the ground showing that flying like this was extremely different than in Neverland.

Pushing himself up with a note not to try that again, Roxas slowly walked on, getting better with each step but he was in no hurry to fight or run in this form until he knew how to.

Especially if he could only use the Keyblade in his mouth in this form.

Eventually Roxas made it to a town-seeing a sign for it being called Ponyville much to his amusement and he saw why as every inhabitant was a horse-or rather a Pony.

Some were winged ones that flew overhead-Roxas trying very hard to ignore that as he actually did want to fly, ignoring a chariot carrying a purple Pony with a horn before he realized something.

He felt… Amusement, he _wanted_ to fly and was annoyed that he couldn't.

He felt.

Yet he was a Nobody, he shouldn't be able to, especially with what he learned from Xemnas the leader of the Organization.

Was he really feeling or was it all just hollow memories of emotions?

Axel always called him weird when he and… When the two of them sat on the Clocktower with-.

Why was he thinking as if there was a third person that hung out with Axel and him?

Shaking his head to clear it after thinking for a few minutes, Roxas continued to walk, stopping the first Pony he saw, a pink colored Pony with a Pink mane and tattoos of balloons on her hindquarters.

"Hey there, I'm new to the area, do you happen to know where I-?" Roxas could barely finish when she gasped and he swore she said something about another one before she took off as Roxas finished what he was asking for the heck of it. "Am?"

That was weird.

Deciding to just ask the next pony he saw, Roxas walked and tried to talk but they seemed to be busy with something as they either ignored him-giving an apologetic look while passing to show it wasn't personal-or had their mouths full carrying stuff.

After a few moments, Roxas just sat and watched the countless Ponies walk around before saying to himself. "This world… Isn't that bad."

It was pretty peaceful and he hasn't seen a single Heartless since appearing in this world-although they could still be hiding because a world without Heartless was unheard of considering every heart has some darkness in them.

Or was this world really that peaceful?

But for now he was content watching them work on some sort of festival they were putting together-he heard them call it the Summer Sun Festival?

Maybe it was like the Summer Festivals in Twilight Town where he and Hayner always participated in the Struggle-.

Just like that Roxas tensed.

Right that wasn't real… The only time he met them was on that day off during his time in the Organization, everything else never happened. All of it was fake memories to keep him complacent in the virtual Twilight Town.

Yet, it all seemed so real the laughter they shared. The promises they made. Even the arguments they had.

He remembered it all so vividly yet they were fake.

Roxas was so caught up in his fake memories that he didn't hear someone crying out until someone literally plowed into him sending him on his stomach as the per-PONY was on his back.

The pony that crashed into him was a blue one that had wings with pink eyes and rainbow colored mane with a matching tail.

This new Pony shook her head a bit confused as she was flying around the town practicing a bit after clearing the clouds before realizing she was sitting on Roxas's back and gave a slight chuckle, feeling a sense of deja-vu as she did that a bit ago with another Pony.

"Sorry about that." The Pony said flapping her wings to get off while Roxas groaned a bit irritated at being used as a landing pad.

Getting up with a bit of a stumble, he leveled a glare before sighing.

No use getting angry, maybe she didn't see him and she did apologize for it.

"It's cool, you in a rush?" Roxas asked using a hoof to try and get dust out of his clothing.

The Pony shook her head. "Nah just practicing."

' _Practicing what? How to use peo-Ponies as a landing pad? Because if that's the case you're off to an amazing start._ ' Roxas thought to himself feeling annoyed.

Instead of saying that however, he asked. "For what?"

"The Wonderbolts." The Pony said as if it was obvious earning a deadpanned look from Roxas.

"... The who?"

The Pony reared her head back as if he said the worst possible thing in the world. "How can you not know the Wonderbolts?! They're the best flyers in all of Equestria!"

Her voice was rising while Roxas inwardly panicked but thankfully no one looked towards them.

"I'm not really from around here." Roxas said wincing at how pathetic that sounded as he realized that he was really making himself stand out a lot more in this world.

This was worse then when that Satyr in the Olympus Coliseum mistook him for a hero in-training.

The Pony looked a little suspicious.

"So what's your name?" Roxas asked hoping to change the conversation as the Pony kept looking at him as if he was hiding something-which he kind of was so the look was probably justified.

After a few moments she finally accepted the change of conversation. "I'm Rainbow Dash."

Well at least Roxas will be able to remember her name considering her mane and tail is a freaking Rainbow along with her tattoo being one.

"Call me Roxas." Roxas introduced himself with Rainbow Dash looking confused.

"That's a strange name." Rainbow Dash commented with Roxas frowning.

And Rainbow Dash wasn't?

"So what's this Summer Sun Celebration?" Roxas asked to find out but Rainbow Dash looked suspicious again.

"First the Wonderbolts and now the Summer Sun Celebration? How exactly do you not know about them Roxas?"

And there he went digging his own grave again.

"Like I said I'm not from around here," Roxas said trying to ignore the suspicious look she was giving him. "I tried asking this pink Pony earlier but she took off after seeing me for some reason."

The suspicious look turned into one of amused pity at hearing that part as if she knew what that was about. "Pinkie Pie probably wasn't the best person to try and ask." She said before laughing at his confused face.

It was strange because he was being reminded of Hayner a bit and that made him feel pain which only added to his confusion.

"Right, well sorry for keeping you from practicing," Roxas said with a strained smile, backing away before he walked off.

"What a weird Pony." Rainbow Dash commented, not bothering to whisper before she flew off, a rainbow streak behind her.

Roxas however ignored her as he walked unable to believe that out of all the Ponies he saw in this world the one he spoke to had Hayner's Personality, if this was someone's idea of a sick joke he wasn't laughing-or he wouldn't if he could.

Music brought Roxas's attention out of his thoughts-or rather bird chirping but it was done in a way that sounded like a chorus line, so Roxas tilted his head and walked towards it.

What he found was another Pony with wings and a yellow coat with blue eyes and a lightish pink mane composing everything that all of the multi-colored birds were chirping.

Sitting down Roxas closed his eyes and smiled a bit. Man whoever this Pony was she's good.

"Excuse me sir," That made Roxas snap his eyes open thinking that she saw him before he noticed that she flew to one of the birds who looked at her as if it understood her-for all Roxas knew they probably did in this crazy world. "I mean no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny bit off."

It was?

Roxas honestly didn't notice, then again he wasn't an expert so that doesn't say much.

With that said she flew back a bit. "Now follow me please. A one. A two. A one-two-three-."

"Hello!" Another voice interrupted scaring the birds away and nearly making Roxas fall over when yet another Pony came into view-wait that's the Pony he saw on the Chariot when he entered the town.

This Pony had a dark purple coat, darker mane with a pink stripe and a horn protruding through the mane and purple eyes that showed an apologetic look.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten your birds," The purple Pony said to the yellow one, neither noticed his presence. "I'm just here to check on the music and it's beautiful."

Roxas wondered if he should be offended that they didn't see him? He's not exactly hiding.

"I'll say," Both of them looked his way in surprise showing that they really didn't see him at all. "Sorry for intruding but the music was nice to hear."

The purple one gave Roxas a curious look, probably wondering where he came from while the yellow one looked extremely shy and stepping back, looking away before the purple one gave a friendly smile. "See? Somepony else agrees with me."

Roxas blinked. ' _Somepony?_ '

Oh great he needed to learn new words in this world as well to avoid standing out more than he already has, if Vexen was still alive he would have lamented at how obvious Roxas was being while Xigbar would've poked fun at him for not doing this correctly.

The yellow Pony didn't seem to say anything as she looked like she wished to be anywhere else but there, an embarrassed look on her face.

Honestly that concerned Roxas a bit. "Uh is something wrong?" He couldn't help but ask only for her to shake her head quickly. "... Okay?"

The purple Pony gave an awkward grin. "I'm Twilight Sparkle." She introduced herself to the two of them, trying to make this less awkward.

Roxas however stilled because of her name thinking of the fake town he's been trapped in.

"Um… I'm… Fluttershy." The Pony whispered that-Roxas barely caught the name but it seemed from Twilight's confused look she didn't hear her.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Twilight asked politely.

"Uh, my-my name… Is… Fluttershy." If possible she got quieter to where Roxas could barely hear her.

Twilight now looked awkward. "Didn't quite catch that."

Fluttershy made a bit of a high-pitched noise saying her name and feeling some pity Roxas spoke. "It's nice to meet you Fluttershy."

It got silent as they looked at him before Roxas realized he hasn't introduced himself. "Just call me Roxas."

… Man just saying his name after hearing theirs shows him that his name does stand out.

Fluttershy didn't say anything else before the chirping made everyone look up to see that the birds returned, something Twilight quickly pointed out to try and clear the air. "It looks like your birds are back so everything seems to be in order, I'll just leave you to it," She said backing up, turning to Roxas. "Pleasure to meet you."

Roxas gave a nod seeing that she wanted to retreat from this awkward conversation and he had no desire to say anything else because he was still in the process of looking around.

With that Roxas went to walk off, passing by what looked to be a small purple dragon with green spikes surprising him but he said nothing before a shout caught his attention.

"A baby dragon?!" Roxas turned to see Fluttershy actually look excited as she barrelled past Twilight, sending her into the air where his head followed the trajectory path she was heading, wincing as she landed on the ground nearby. "Oooh, I've never seen a baby dragon before, he's so cute."

Shifting on his hooves, Roxas walked over and held one out to Twilight. "You okay?" He asked to be nice with Twilight giving a grateful nod, accepting the help up before turning her attention to Fluttershy as the dragon had a smug smirk at being called cute.

"Well, well, well." Roxas blinked at hearing the dragon talk before remembering Mushu and the fact that he was in a world of talking ponies, so it was probably a common occurrence in this world.

"He talks, I didn't know Dragons could talk." Fluttershy said in excitement.

"Wow, it's like she's whole different person." Roxas said without thinking, Twilight giving a nod before blinking.

"You mean a whole different Pony?" She asked not hearing the word 'person' before.

"Same thing," Roxas answered back not bothered before shaking his head and leaving. "Well nice meeting you but I need to go."

Twilight just looked bewildered by his sudden exit but sighed and turned back to the present problem as she wanted to head to the Library to look into a problem she wanted to solve before it was too late.

* * *

Roxas sighed as he exited the town with a frown as he didn't learn anything really and he was not eager to talk to anyone else.

First someone who acted like Hayner then someone with the name Twilight reminding him of the town?

He should just leave-or he would if he could open a Corridor of Darkness, why can't he?!

Sitting by a tree, Roxas sighed and looked up at the sky trying to think of his next move.

He wasn't safe here, he wasn't safe anywhere.

No home, no way off this world and both an Organization gunning for him along with a man who wanted to erase his very existence just to wake Sora up.

But then again was it so bad to be trapped here? It was possible that no one would think to look for him in this strange world, there doesn't seem to be any sort of darkness from what he's seen so the Heartless might not show up.

If he just blends in he could exist yet he remembered that he wanted to destroy the Organization before Riku caught him… Why did he want to do that?

He remembers making a promise but not to who? Was that memory erased thanks to Diz or implanted to put into Sora when he ceased to exist?

Closing his eyes, Roxas figured perhaps he could rest and think on this later. The sun on his coat was really making him sleepy.

…

Early the next morning, he opened his eyes looking upset.

He had a weird dream that showed Sora, Donald and Goofy.

That wasn't the weird thing because he got used to seeing their adventures, only this time it showed the three in Twilight Town where they met Hayner, Pence and Ollette.

Moving to sit up, Roxas knew it wasn't just a dream which meant Sora woke up in Twilight Town despite him still existing.

Raising a hoof, he slammed it into the ground feeling something stirring at the thought of Sora becoming their friend and making real memories before chuckling.

He was being ridiculous, Roxas shouldn't be acting like this… What he's feeling isn't real after all.

Looking around to see that the sun was going to rise soon, Roxas saw the town square was lit up and was curious so he walked towards it seeing it was completely devoid of ponies except for an elderly Pony who was setting something up that stopped at seeing him. "Well this is a surprise, I thought everypony was at Miss Pie's welcome party for Miss Sparkle."

Welcome Party?

Deciding not to ask, Roxas just shrugged. "I didn't get a memo," I said deciding to be polite and bowed my head. "Roxas."

"Mayor Mare." The Pony said with Roxas blinking.

Was that seriously her name?

"You're a newcomer aren't you?" Mayor Mare realized while Roxas just gave a short nod going with that. "Well then allow for me to welcome you to Ponyville."

"Thanks for the warm welcome." Roxas said with a smile while Mayor Mare gave a small laugh.

"Just wait until Miss Pie gets word that you haven't been thrown a welcome party yet, she'll top my welcome."

"Uh anyway I can avoid that?" Roxas asked a bit nervous as parties weren't his thing.

He prefered the peace and quiet and didn't feel like celebrating anything.

"Nopony found a way for that to happen." Mayor Mare said with an apologetic look. "Miss Pie doesn't mean anything bad by it, she's just… Overexcited."

Roxas tilted my head giving a nod. "I'll take your word for it."

Really, what else could he do?

In fact he could see countless other Ponies walking towards the Town Hall, entering the building so with a shrug he followed thinking it might be interesting to see more of how this world worked while Mayor Mare walked towards a stage.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts," The Mayor began with everyone quieting down to listen. "As the Mayor of Ponyville it is my privilege to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration."

As the Ponies began to cheer, Roxas let his eyes drift before they widened as he saw a shadow sneaking across the floor, a very recognizable one.

Heartless.

Now tensed, Roxas looked around and saw that no one else saw it so he took off after it, gently moving through the crowd toward the stage while the Mayor continued.

"In just a few moments our town will witness the magic of the sunrise and celebrate this: The Longest Day of the Year," The Mayor explained as Roxas lost track of the Shadow Heartless and was looking around rapidly for it, wondering where it went or who was important enough for them to try and get. "And now it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land-."

Just like that Roxas had a sinking suspicion where the Heartless would strike.

"The very Pony who gives us the Sun and the Moon each and every day," The Mayor's words confused Roxas as he momentarily forgot about the Heartless wondering how a Pony could bring the Sun and the Moon when it was a natural occurrence. "The good. The wise. The bringer of Harmony in all of Equestria. Princess Celestia!"

The curtains rose to show no one-er nopony making the cheery music stop as murmurs began to circulate the crowd who was no doubt wondering what was going on.

' _Oh man did the Heartless get this Celestia?_ ' Roxas wondered looking a little worried.

"Remain calm everypony, I'm certain there's a reasonable explanation." Mayor Mare said despite looking worried herself.

A white haired Mare came back after checking the area. "She's gone." She revealed earning dramatic gasps and that was before a scream drew attention to blue mist circulating the area where Celestia was supposed to be before a new figure appeared.

"Oh no." Roxas turned and nearly jumped as he didn't notice he was next to Twilight in the crowd, the baby dragon on her back with a fearful look.

It was a Pony-shocker-with a black coat with blue armor, misty blue mane and tail along with black wings and a horn as she gave a chuckle as the other Ponies looked at her in confusion and fear.

"Nightmare Moon." Twilight whispered while the dragon just decided to faint right then and there.

"Nightwho?" Roxas asked in confusion.

"Oh my beloved little subjects," This Nightmare Moon said in a cool, calm tone that seemed to radiate with power. "It's been so long since I've seen your precious sun-loving faces."

"What did you do with our Princess?!" Roxas recognized that voice as Rainbow Dash's but didn't didn't take his eyes off this Nightmare Moon because in case she tried something.

"What am I not royal enough for you?" The horned Pegasus asked with a chuckle, her wings flapping with some agitation. "Don't you know who I am?"

Hearing no answer, this Nightmare Moon frowned and looked around.

"Does my crown no longer count because I've been imprisoned for a thousand years?" She asked looking at each and every Pony who seemed to cower in fear from her look alone. "Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?"

"I did." Twilight spoke up earning everyone's attention while Roxas stilled, seeing more shadows on the floor heading for the stage-.

Oh no, this Nightmare Moon is radiating darkness and that in turn is calling the Heartless towards her as they feed on it.

"And I know who you are, the Mare in the Moon," Twilight narrowed her eyes at the Winged Pegasus. "Nightmare Moon."

"Well, well, well somepony does remember me," Nightmare Moon sounded pleased with that as shocked gasps echoed around the room with the Ponies now looking at her with renewed fear. "Then you also know why I'm here."

"You're here to-to." Twilight swallowed nervously making Nightmare Moon give an evil laugh.

Roxas blinked wondering what was it with these bad guys and giving evil laughs, Sora's memories of Jafar, Ursula, Oogie Boogie and Maleficent coming to mind.

"Remember this day little Ponies for it is your last because to this day forward the night will last forever!" Nightmare Moon declared, the blue smoke now surging off of her like energy.

Roxas didn't know why he did this, maybe it was remnants of Sora or perhaps it was because of some of his memories in Twilight Town but he glared at Nightmare Moon. "That's not going to happen."

"Oh? A little colt defying me?" Nightmare Moon asked looking right at Roxas with him being the center of attention now. "Do you know who you are talking to?"

"Please Larxene was scarier than you." Roxas scoffed remembering the deceased Organization Member who despite not feeling anything acted like a sadist.

That turned out to be the wrong thing to say as Nightmare Moon fired a blue beam at Roxas and on reflex he summoned his Keyblade and deflected it, making it fly back at Nightmare Moon who barely moved her head to avoid her own attack looking shocked.

She wasn't the only one as it got silent with people now looking at Roxas, Twilight herself was looking at the Keyblade not sure what it was or how he made it appear out of nowhere.

"Well, well, well a Keyblade Wielder here of all places?" Nightmare Moon asked the question making Roxas tense. "This just got a bit more interesting."

Throwing the Keyblade into the air, Roxas used his tail to grab the handle a bit surprised that worked but he ran forward only to stop as a few Shadows popped out of the ground and surrounded him.

The appearance of the Heartless made the silent Ponies go into full panic mode while Nightmare Moon watched them with interest, especially when two Soldiers appeared next to her and yet they weren't attacking.

While she knew of the Keyblade and the secret of other worlds due to living for such a long time she never seen these creatures before yet they weren't attempting to hurt her, in fact they bowed to her.

"Perfect of course the Heartless show up now." Roxas muttered, Nightmare Moon hearing him over the panic.

"Heartless? A perfect name for creatures of my new army." Nightmare Moon said with a smirk at how these creatures were smart to obey her wishes.

Roxas took a cautious step back-sure they were Shadows not that dangerous of a Heartless but he wasn't completely used to this new form of his and even the weakest of Heartless could end him with a lucky strike.

Sure he didn't have a heart for them to take but they feared the Keyblade as it was the only weapon to truly kill them so they will do anything to try and kill him in retaliation.

"Teach that colt a lesson." Nightmare Moon ordered with a cackle as she turned to smoke and disappeared.

' _So much for laying low._ ' Roxas thought as he was pretty sure after this mess was over it would be in his best interest to get off this world.

As the Shadows lunged at him, Roxas quickly spun around his Keyblade slicing right through them before jumping up and slicing another one in half as it dispersed.

"Let me at them!" Roxas saw Rainbow Dash attempting to get into the fight but another Pony who for some reason was wearing a Cowboy hat had a grip on her tail using her teeth to prevent the Pegasus from joining in.

Honestly that made this a bit easier considering the Heartless were pretty much done for at that point.

Seeing that they were in the clear, Roxas dismissed the Keyblade before realizing everyone was staring at him as if he was grew a second head him grimace.

Great-okay how would Sora handle this?

As much as he loathed acting like his original self he needed to do something to smooth things over. "Is everyone alright?"

… No answer.

Seeing that, Roxas sighed. "Just go home and lock your doors, don't come out until the sun is showing." He said turning to walk away seeing that Twilight and the dragon were gone.

He just needed to find Nightmare Moon-especially if she can control the Heartless-.

"Hold it!" Rainbow Dash was suddenly in front of Roxas making him back up in surprise. "Who are you?! How did you do that?! Are you a spy?!"

That last question nearly made Roxas pale as he did spywork for the Organization but the cowboy wearing Pony tugged her tail again. "Cool it Dash, if he was a spy he wouldn't have helped out like this," She said with a bit of an accent that Roxas couldn't place while her blonde mane was sticking out from underneath the hat tied in a ponytail. "But he does seem to know what's going on, don't you?"

As those two spoke three more Ponies showed up, one of them being Fluttershy while the other two was a Unicorn with a white coat and a flowing purple mane and the pink pony Roxas first spoke to-Pinkie he think Rainbow called her.

"Only about the Heartless, nothing about this Mare in the Moon that was Twilight who knew." Roxas answered with Dash now looking determined as she took off flying.

Before he could question it, Pinkie suddenly got in his face. "That was AMAZING! You were like POW! BAM! SLICE!" She said attempting to imitate how Roxas fought and seemingly teleported around Roxas who blinked, unsure of how she was doing that.

"Heartless, is that what those dreadful creatures are called?" The white Unicorn asked looking unnerved.

"It's a long story that I don't have time to explain, what you need to know is that as long as they remain everyone is in danger." Roxas said getting to the point as he was in a bit of a hurry.

"Then I reckon we see what Twilight knows about this Nightmare Moon." The cowboy Pony said with Roxas about to decline before pausing.

It would be better to have more information on who this enemy was.

So with a sigh, he followed them.

 _ **Journal Entry # 1**_

 _ **Equestria**_

It's barely been a day since I got my memories back and I've managed to get myself involved in a fine mess that involved being trapped in a world where Ponies are in control. That wasn't the strange part because I'm sure Wonderland has this place beat in terms of oddity.

Still this Nightmare Moon needs to be stopped, hopefully before the Heartless betray her as while she can control them now, a moment of weakness is all they will need to strike. Once that is dealt with I'll work on the problem of how to get off this world before Diz or the Organization find me.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **I know this is a weird crossover for me to do, but I have a friend who I found out was a Brony because he was pretty damn good at drawing someone asked him to do a drawing of one of the characters and for that he had to watch the show to get a better idea of how to draw said character.**_

 _ **He recommended the show to me and at first I scoffed at the idea-I mean seriously who would consider watching something like MLP… Then I got cocky and lost a bet and the penalty was me watching a few episodes.**_

 _ **I expected it to be torture… Instead I was honestly surprised by what I saw instead-if it wasn't a show about Ponies a lot more people would probably be watching it.**_

 _ **And eventually I decided to see the fanfics of the show and found a lot of KH ones but I was very surprised when I didn't see much of Roxas who I think after what happens to him in the game would benefit from this world-I mean there's a fic where Vanitas goes there for crying out loud.**_

 _ **Plus after playing Dream Drop Distance I was honestly sad for Roxas after learning the 'truth' about Nobodies.**_

 _ **Anyways Sora is awake despite not merged with Roxas but they're still connected, it will be explained in future chapters and Roxas right now is limited to what he can do because of said connection.**_

 _ **To put it this way when Sora or Roxas learn a skill the other will as well so when Sora gets a new Keyblade Roxas will be able to dual-wield again.**_

 _ **So tell me what you think and if I should continue this.**_


	2. Hunt for the Elements

_**Disclaimer: I own neither MLP:FIM or Kingdom Hearts so don't sue me!**_

 _ **Summary: Making a desperate attempt to escape the Virtual Twilight Town, Roxas found himself in the world of Equestria during the Summer Sun Celebration. Now free, Roxas attempts to forge his own path but will he be able to or is he really destined to fade?**_

 _ **Chapter 02: Hunt for the Elements**_

On the way to Twilight's place, Roxas learned the names of the other Ponies with the cowboy one being called Applejack and the fancy one being named Rarity the latter one reminding him of Marluxia a bit in terms of caring about appearance.

"So she lives in a Library?" Roxas asked in confusion.

"Yeah I threw the bestest party for her * _ **Gasp**_ * wait I didn't throw you one, don't worry I'll be sure to do that once this is over." Pinkie Pie said with a wide smile while Roxas slowly inched away from her.

"No thanks, I'm good." Roxas said remembering what Mayor Mare warned him about.

"Pinkie how about we focus on the problem at hand." Applejack told the Pink Mare, some amusement showing in her tone before they opened the door to see that Rainbow Dash was already interrogating Twilight with books were all over the place looking like someone ransacked the place.

"Are you a spy?!" Roxas quirked a brow at Rainbow Dash repeating that question to Twilight.

"Is everyone a spy to you?" Roxas couldn't help but ask while Applejack repeated what she did earlier to make Rainbow back off, his voice making Twilight look towards him.

"You? You're that Pony with that weird weapon," Twilight said her natural curiosity getting the better of her. "You actually deflected one of Nightmare Moon's attacks."

"Speaking of which, you know what's going on don't you Twilight?" Applejack asked letting go of Rainbow Dash while the others looked at the Unicorn curiously.

After a second, Twilight conceded. "I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon, some objects known as the Elements of Harmony are the only thing that can stop her," She explained while Roxas wondered if that was true. "But I don't know what they are or where to find them, I don't even know what they do."

Seeing them go quiet, Roxas sighed. "Well it might not be the Elements of Harmony but perhaps my Keyblade can help."

That got the attention back on him. "Oh yeah didn't Nightmare Moon call you a Keyblade Welder?" Rainbow Dash asked with a raised brow. "What's that about?"

"That's Keyblade Wielder." Roxas sounded annoyed at that.

"Same thing." Rainbow Dash said sounding like she didn't care about the schematics while Roxas frowned at her.

"Um can you tell us what she meant?" Fluttershy's low voice was barely heard but Roxas hesitated for a second before nodding.

Truth be told he didn't care about the world order because he never had a reason to, besides the Heartless were here so he wasn't going to hide that fact considering them not knowing could get them killed or worse.

Although he was not saying anything about being a Nobody, because that was none of their business.

So with a sigh, Roxas sat down. "It means that I'm one of a few people who can wield a Keyblade," He said making it appear in his mouth before setting it down as their curious gazes looked at it. "It's a literal extension of myself that allows me to use magic and travel between worlds."

"Worlds?" Twilight latched onto that word, not expecting it.

"Each star represents a different world out there with their own culture, people living lives and even laws of physics," Roxas elaborated to them. "They're usually closed off enough to where people don't know about them, although there are some exceptions."

"That's a little hard to swallow." Applejack said not wanting to doubt him but she wasn't sure what to believe.

Roxas for his credit just shrugged before seeing Pinkie touch the Keyblade, picking it up with her hoof right before it disappeared and reappeared in his mouth. "Ooh cool trick what else can you do?" Pinkie asked jumping around with a smile while Roxas dropped the blade again.

"The Keyblade is a living weapon so it's pretty picky about who picks it up." Roxas explained making it disappear. "If anyone else picks it up, it usually just returns to my hand or hoof in this case."

"So if you're from another world however did you get here Roxas?" Rarity asked curiously. "If they're closed off then you shouldn't be here."

"I got pushed through a corridor of darkness," Roxas decided to reveal that little tidbit. "It's one of the few paths that remain unlocked, as there was no destination in mind it just spat me out here randomly."

He paused, letting that sink in seeing that they looked a little unsure, no doubt from the knowledge of other worlds sinking in.

"One of my main duties is to eliminate the Heartless that plague the other worlds." Roxas said reminding them of the creatures that were allied with Nightmare Moon before he launched into a quick, detailed explanation on what a Heartless was.

Needless to say they looked worried-well except for one.

"Is that all?" Rainbow Dash asked punching her hooves together like someone would punch a fist in their palm. "I can handle them no problem."

"The Heartless are infinite as long as darkness exists and only the Keyblade can truly destroy them," Roxas told her. "If Nightmare Moon gets turned into one than this world would definitely be in danger of falling to darkness."

"That means she needs to be stopped, are you sure this Keyblade can work better than the Elements of Harmony?" Twilight questioned while Roxas gave the pony equivalent of a shrug.

"It's a weapon of magic itself so it should work."

"Should isn't good enough," Twilight looked extremely worried. "If it doesn't then we do need the Elements of Harmony but I have no idea how to find them."

"Catch!" Pinkie threw a book that Twilight barely caught, her horn glowing to use her magic as she read the cover.

"The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide?!" Twilight asked looking very surprised as she turned towards the oddly pleased Pinkie Pie. "How did you find that?!"

"It was under 'E'." Pinkie said hopping all over the place while Twilight's shoulders slumped, a bit embarrassed at how simple that was.

Roxas felt the urge to chuckle at that.

Twilight on the other hand quickly opened the book to a certain page. "There are six elements of Harmony but only five are known. Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty," She read aloud with everyone paying attention. "The sixth is a complete mystery. The last known location of the five elements rests within the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters which now resides in Everfree Forest."

Roxas looked confused at the gasps of horror on that piece of information before they were at the entrance with him recognizing it as the forest he landed in.

Nothing too daunting so he didn't see why they were trembling, was it a heart thing?

"Yay let's go." Pinkie went to walk in but Twilight used her magic to stop the Pink Pony.

"Not so fast, look I appreciate the offer but I'd rather do this on my own."

"No can do sugarcube," Applejack denied immediately. "We're not letting a friend of ours go in that creepy place alone."

"What's so creepy about it?" Roxas asked curiously. "I mean it's got nothing on Halloween Town."

"Oh right you're not from around here so you wouldn't know what's in there." Applejack mused thoughtfully.

"The plants in this forest are not natural, they're untamed." Rarity said looking at a few of them with slight revulsion as they walked through the entrance. "Nopony controls how they grow."

"And the animals inside are wild, not like the ones in Ponyville." Fluttershy whispered jumping into the air when she heard a stick crack, her wings keeping her floating. "T-They say that Timberwolves lurk in here."

"Plus there's nopony to control the weather." Rainbow Dash looked excited compared to the others with a mischievous smile on her face as she had a few jokes in mind while in here.

Roxas slowly blinked as he registered that. "So it's the same as any other world out there?" He asked earning surprised looks from them.

Twilight resisted the urge to sate her curiosity on how all of these worlds worked, making a note to question Roxas about them after this was done.

"Besides this was the forest I ended up in on entering this world so it's not that bad." Roxas promised walking ahead, none of them noticing blue mist following them through the trees and unkempt plants. "It's actually reminding me of the Deep Jungle where Tarzan was-."

Roxas went quiet nearly recounting Sora's adventure and cursing himself for that slip-up.

"You alright sugarcube?" Applejack asked seeing how he cut himself off.

"Huh yeah, sorry thought I saw something." Roxas lied not wanting to talk about it while they made it to a cliff side where Rainbow attempted to play a joke on the others before the Nobody paused.

Immediately he summoned the Keyblade that action catching the others attention right as a Soldier appeared and lunged at him. Blocking the strike, he saw Rainbow Dash immediately fly and actually tackle the Heartless making him blink in surprise before thinking that perhaps this world's magic allowed them to be able to fight the Heartless.

Still all she did was stall that certain Heartless as it would be back pretty soon.

"Heh and you said they were tough." Rainbow said with a scoff as the Soldier was taken care of easily, not seeing the Large Body that appeared behind her, slamming its feet into the ground causing for the cliff end to break off, sending Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie and Rarity to fall to their doom, screaming while Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were in the air.

"Get them, I'll handle this." Roxas told them as he couldn't fly to save them.

"Fluttershy quick!" Rainbow listened, worried for them.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh." Fluttershy whispered the two leaving Roxas alone with the Large Body as a few Shadows appeared around Roxas.

' _Not that I'm complaining but why are the weaker Heartless showing up?_ ' Roxas thought attempting to cast Thundaga to blast them all with electricity, a bit irked it didn't work showing that he couldn't use the spells he knew. ' _It's better than dealing with Neoshadows, but this is way too tame._ '

He'll have to look into that later.

Dodging the wide swing of the Large Body, Roxas hit it a few times with the Keyblade making it back off while he quickly cut through the Shadows, ignoring the concern he had for the others as he needed to focus-.

Hearing energy gather behind him, Roxas jumped as a Red Nocturne appeared, dodging a fireball that hit the Large Body, killing it.

"Blizzaga!" Roxas called out using his tail to aim at the Red Nocturne frowning as that didn't work either so he quickly dodged another fire attack and sliced through it.

Seeing no other Heartless, Roxas quickly peered over the edge to see the others were safely on the ground. "You guys alright?!" He called down, making them look up.

"We're fine." Twilight called out smiling at Applejack for how she helped her. "Are the Heartless gone?"

"For now." Roxas called out looking for a way down. "You girls go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"Why don't you fly down?" Rainbow Dash asked not getting why he didn't just do that.

"I only got here today I haven't really learned to fly after being turned into this." Roxas called out before seeing them go silent.

"What the hay do you mean being turned into that?" Applejack yelled up there with Roxas wincing as he didn't tell them that he wasn't a 'Pony' originally.

"Long story, I'll explain once Nightmare Moon is dealt with," Roxas called out. "I'll catch up."

Besides the Heartless would focus more on him as he would be keeping the Keyblade out as that would draw them towards him and away from the others.

He saw them exchange glances no doubt looking unsure about letting him go off on his own but Roxas didn't give them a chance to disagree as he turned around and took off, following the edge of the cliff to find a way down.

* * *

Roxas didn't know how long he's been on the move, it was hard to tell with it being night eternal at the moment but he's ran into a few more Heartless while on the move.

Just the usual Shadows and Soldiers with the occasional Large Body and Red Nocturnes-on one occasion he dealt with two Large Bodies and three Green Requiem and that annoyed him as the Green Requiem's kept healing each other and the Large Bodies before he managed to destroy them.

It was a lot more difficult because apparently he didn't have any of his magic and no potions so he had to be extra careful to not get hit otherwise he wouldn't be able to heal.

Dismissing the Keyblade after taking down yet another Heartless, Roxas wondered briefly how the others were doing and if his plan to keep the Heartless on him was working.

As if on cue he heard a roar along with a few familiar shouts. "Fluttershy!"

Re summoning his Keyblade, Roxas took off towards the shouts and burst from the forest to see-... A giant Simba with a snake tail and dragon wings purring while licking Fluttershy who didn't seem to bothered.

Whatever he was expecting this was the furthest from his mind.

"You're just a wittle baby kitty aren't you?" She cooed while giggling as her mane was being messed up by the show of affection.

"... What did I miss?" Roxas asked with a bewildered look, looking at the other five who quickly snuck past the 'Manticore'.

"I'm not sure how to describe it." Twilight answered truthfully as the Manticore let Fluttershy go-the yellow pegasus walking towards them her mane slicked back. "How did you know about the thorn?"

"I didn't, sometimes we all need to be shown a little kindness." Fluttershy answered with a smile as she walked by.

Twilight smiled at that walking to catch up, none of them seeing Roxas stop as he heard that.

A little kindness… The closest he could think of was when Axel first took him to the Clock Tower in Twilight Town where they got Sea Salt Ice Cream.

That was the first time he experienced kindness or anything really as he was a bit like a zombie at the time due to only being a week old.

' _I wonder how he's doing._ ' Roxas thought thinking on the last time he saw Axel they had this huge fight before he managed to escape the virtual Twilight Town.

No doubt he thinks Roxas rejoined with Sora-perhaps the whole Organization thinks that. If they did then good, he wouldn't have to worry about them.

Shaking his head he moved to catch up in time to see the others noticed he stopped following. "Heartless?" Applejack asked with Roxas giving a nod.

"Yeah, I've been running into a lot of them."

"Weird we haven't run into any." Pinkie said with a smile.

"A blessing to be sure, those dreadful creatures can stay away for all I care," Rarity commented looking around as they walked. "My eyes need a rest from all of this icky muck."

Just as she said that they passed beneath a small stretch of trees cutting off the light.

"I didn't mean that literally." Rarity said a bit surprised before frowning. "And whoever that is watch your hooves."

"Sorry." Fluttershy whispered not meaning to walk into her before she screamed.

Roxas immediately brought out the Keyblade only to see that she was screaming at a face on a nearby tree making him quirk a brow.

Surprising sure, but not really that scary-.

Dispelling his Keyblade, Roxas placed a hoof over his face at them screaming.

This was going to be a long night-wait was someone laughing?

Looking towards the laughter, Roxas could see Pinkie making silly faces at the tree. "Well at least one of you isn't scared, seriously they're just trees."

To emphasize his point he knocked on the tree with a hoof.

"Yeah they're funny." Pinkie laughed, making even more faces.

"S-Still we should keep moving." Twilight said not liking being here all that much.

"Come on, don't you see?" Pinkie asked before she began shaking as Roxas blinked, hearing music. "~When I was a little filly and the sun was going down~."

"Tell me she isn't." Twilight said in disbelief.

"~The darkness and shadows, they would always make me frown~."

"She is." Rarity confirmed the fact that Pinkie Pie was singing.

Roxas just turned and walked away, not wanting to deal with this.

Sora might've joined in on something like this but he wasn't going to.

So once he was sure he didn't hear anymore singing just the music, he sat down to wait for the others, intent on at least resting for a bit.

Laughter could reach his ears as he shook his head.

These Ponies were strange.

It was only a few minutes later that they caught up with him. "Why did you leave?" Pinkie said hopping by him with the others chuckling behind her. "You missed out on a lot of fun, Roxas."

"In case you haven't noticed we have a situation to deal with." Roxas said not wanting to think about anything fun right now.

"Relax we have this," Rainbow Dash said with complete confidence. "You should really lighten up."

"Then who would be worrying Hayner?" Those words came out of Roxas before he could think confusing Rainbow Dash.

"Hayner?"

"It's nothing." Roxas muttered standing up, ignoring the looks he got from that slip-up.

That was a sentence he remembered saying one to Hayner in school when he took Ollette's side in an argument on doing a project-a fake memory.

"Roxas is right, we do need to hurry." Rarity voiced as they have been in this forest for awhile.

"Well we can talk and walk," Rainbow Dash said with them continuing on. "So who's Hayner?"

Roxas kept quiet, feeling their curious gazes on his back.

"Hey you don't need to be a jerk about it." Rainbow Dash said irked at being ignored.

"Perhaps that's a sensitive topic Rainbow." Applejack suggested to her before they came across a huge, roaring river.

"Uh is there another way around this river?" Roxas asked in surprise.

"Not without backtracking." Pinkie looked around before they heard crying coming from down the stream.

Feeling curious, the seven of them slowly followed it to see the cause of the raging river, a purple scaled serpent with a mane of fancy orange hair, sobbing uncontrollably as he had a long orange mustache-only half of it was missing.

Taking initiative, Twilight stepped forward the action catching the attention of the serpent. "Excuse us, sir? What seems to be the problem?"

"I don't know, I was here just minding my own business when this tacky purple smoke just whisked past me and cut off my mustache," The serpent explained, nearly all of them gained a deadpanned look at hearing that. "Now I look hideous!"

That was accompanied by him splashing the water, soaking all of them.

"Give me a break." Rainbow Dash muttered, water dripping out of her mane while Applejack tried to get the water out of her cowboy hat.

"That's what the big fuss is about?"

"I was thinking it was something serious." Roxas agreed as not even Marluxia was that vain and that was saying something.

"How could you three be so callous?!" Rarity spoke up giving the three of them a glare as she walked by. "Just look at those lovely, luminescent scales, his coiffed mane and that fabulous manicure."

With each word the serpent perked up at the compliments to his appearance, feeling extremely flattered.

"And it's all ruined without his beautiful mustache."

Just like that he was crying again. "I knew it, I'm horrifying."

"I wouldn't go that far." Roxas muttered getting a headache.

"I simply cannot let a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected." Rarity said with determination in her tone before she did something that surprised everyone starting off by gripped a scale from the serpent and pulling it off.

"Ow! What was that for-?" The Serpent began only for Rarity to use it like a sword and slice her tail into a short stump, her horn glowing as she used magic to have the tail wrap around the remnants of the mustache and fixed it. "My mustache! How wonderful."

"You look smashing." Rarity told him.

If Roxas was being honest it looked very mismatched with lavender being with orange but he kept that to himself while surprised at how Rarity acted.

With how she was when he first met her, he figured she would sooner turn into a Heartless or die rather than tarnish her appearance, yet she did that for the sake of a serpent who was crying?

Was it because of her heart?

"Oh Rarity your beautiful tail." Twilight said bringing attention to it.

"It's fine my dear, short tails are in this season," Rarity told her with an awkward smile showing that while it did bother her she could deal with it for the time being. "Besides it'll grow back."

"So would the mustache." Rainbow Dash pointed out while Twilight took what she did to heart before smiling considering the stream calmed down now that the serpent was crying.

"We can cross now."

Going across, Twilight was startled when the Serpent made himself a makeshift bridge for them. "Allow me."

Roxas let a smile go across his face but it fell when he heard rustling and turned to see some Powerwild Heartless coming out of the trees. "Heartless!" He called out seeing Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack and Rarity were on the makeshift serpent bridge with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flying with them. "Hurry across!"

"No can do, we're not leaving a friend behind again," Applejack commented with them on their way back only to pause as they hit something. "What in tarnation?"

"A barrier?" Twilight asked in confusion using her horn to hit it with some magic but nothing happened.

Roxas kept his back to them, mostly to hide the surprised look on his face at what Applejack said.

Friend? He barely knew them for a day.

Still at least with the barrier there they were safe but that also meant that there was a big Heartless in the area.

The more powerful Heartless can erect a barrier to entrap their prey in to avoid them escaping yet it was only Powerwilds, perhaps if he destroy these Heartless the 'boss' of them will come out?

"The barrier will go down when the Heartless are gone," Roxas explained as the Powerwilds danced around him. "So keep going."

"Man why do you get all the action?" Rainbow Dash muttered wanting to fight something.

' _Because they're drawn to me._ ' Roxas thought now realizing something.

From the reactions no one has seen a Heartless in this world until today and they appeared on the day he arrived most likely drawn by his Keyblade which is a beacon to them and they most likely got to this world because of the Corridor of Darkness that dropped him here.

It's his fault the Heartless are here.

Twilight looked from Roxas to the path ahead and back. "Roxas are you sure you can handle this?" She asked not liking leaving somepony behind, but it was clear they wouldn't be able to get through the barrier, though that didn't stop Rainbow Dash from hitting it with her speed or Pinkie Pie from goofing off by placing her hooves on it, acting like a mime.

Roxas surprised them by flashing a cocky smile. "It's almost unfair for them." He said summoning his Keyblade and that was the signal for the Heartless to attack.

"Alright you heard him," The Serpent spoke up making the Ponies look at him. "Hurry up and get across."

"We can't just leave him." Fluttershy said quietly as she looked worried with a Powerwild slamming into the barrier after being launched by Roxas.

"Perhaps if I use a stronger spell I can take the barrier down." Twilight mused her horn glowing but the serpent spoke.

"He's your friend right?"

The Ponies exchanged glances before nodding.

Despite being from another world, Roxas has helped them a bit since this mess started. They felt that counted for something in him being their friend.

"I might not know exactly what's going on," The Serpent said eyeing the Heartless being sliced up as they vanished upon that happening. "But if he's your friend wouldn't you trust that he can handle this?"

On hearing that Twilight looked from the Serpent back to Roxas to see him knock a Powerwild into the air and jump up, slicing it a few times before sending it into a group before she smiled and gave a nod.

"Twilight you sure?" Applejack asked seeing what she was thinking.

"Roxas said handling these things was his job, he knows what he's doing." Twilight said simply.

Slowly they all smiled, getting what she meant before continuing on with Roxas giving a sigh, having heard every word right as the last Powerwild fell.

Yet the barrier was still up-.

Roxas felt pain as something slammed into him, sending him right into the barrier before he slid down unsure of what just happened, the serpent turning to see that right as the others left.

Shaking his head, Roxas quickly got up, hearing a weird noise that sounded familiar before a blur rushed at him and he realized what it was.

Stealth-Sneak.

A Chameleon Heartless that can blend in with its background to become invisible.

Raising the Keyblade to block a strike, Roxas had to jump back, using the barrier to jump over the Stealth-Sneak barely dodging its second limb before a tongue shot out, wrapping around his leg and pulled Roxas to make him slam into a tree.

Wrenching himself free, Roxas frowned as he couldn't tell when the Stealth-Sneak would attack. The only time he actually fought these type of Heartless was during the day time or inside where there was light, where he could find its shadow or see the slight shimmer of movement, but while it's dark he couldn't see it that well at all.

Seeing two lights begin to shine, Roxas quickly swung the Keyblade to counter the eye beams that the Stealth Sneak shot, ricochet them back at the Heartless to make it stumble allowing for him to land a few hits, jumping back when the Stealth Sneak spun around to use its tail to try and hit him.

But because of that he lost the Heartless again.

The Serpent looked slightly worried for the friend of the Pony who helped him as he could tell this wasn't going well before seeing that despite the barrier being there the water could still go through and an idea popped in his head.

Roxas strained his ears with the Stealth-Sneak running around him trying to find where it was before he jumped to the right to dodge a swipe, blocking the second one before hearing a loud splash.

Both Roxas and the Heartless turned towards the splash to see a huge wave of water heading right for them, the sight made Roxas react quickly as he took another swipe to get the Stealth-Sneak's attention as it roared and spun around to hit him with the tail.

This time while blocking, Roxas used the force from the hit to let the Stealth Sneak launch him high enough into the air to avoid the water as it covered the Heartless.

Now able to see its soaked form as water dripped off of it, Roxas spun around using the Keyblade to slice right into the Heartless finishing it as it released a heart.

Dismissing the Keyblade, Roxas looked at the grinning Serpent and gave a smile of his own. "Thanks."

"Least I could do, now let's give you a lift." The Serpent lifted Roxas up.

* * *

Roxas was now running across a rickety old bridge trying to catch up to the others, seeing the ruins but past them he could see the castle windows lighting up. "There's my destination."

While running, Roxas noted that the Heartless actually stopped appearing showing that he might've made them retreat by beating the Stealth-Sneak, but there was still the matter of Nightmare Moon-.

Seeing the light die down as he made it to the castle, Roxas ran in heading up the spiraling staircase before bursting into the room to see everyone out cold and couldn't help but notice the new pieces of jewelry they were wearing in the form of necklaces or in Twilight's case a crown.

Blinking at the scene, Roxas approached them. "Hey come on sleepyheads wake up." He said channeling Yuffie a bit, seeing another Pony nearby with what looked to be the remains of Nightmare Moon's armor around her.

"My head." Rainbow Dash muttered rubbing it with her hoof while Applejack groaned.

"Everypony okay?"

"Oh thank goodness." Rarity's voice made them look at the Unicorn to see that her tail grew back.

Fluttershy slowly approached her. "Why Rarity, it's so lovely."

"I know," Rarity thought Fluttershy was referring to her tail as she hugged it. "I'll never part with it again."

"No your necklace, it looks just like your cutie mark." Fluttershy explained still being soft-spoken.

Roxas thought about asking what a 'Cutie Mark' was but he was too tired to care right now.

He'll ask another time.

"So what happened?" Roxas asked seeing them all awake and cheering. "I'm guessing I missed it?"

"Yup, Nightmare Moon is defeated." Rainbow Dash bragged with her head held high.

"I found it strange she couldn't summon any of those dreadful Heartless," Rarity mused thinking to how Nightmare Moon tried that before they won. "I wonder why."

"It's because the big Heartless was in that barrier with me, with it gone your world should be safe for a bit." Roxas answered earning relieved looks.

"That aside Twilight, I thought you were just spouting a load of hooey to Nightmare Moon," Applejack confessed to the purple Unicorn. "But I reckon we do represent the Elements of Friendship."

Roxas blinked at that.

Seriously what did he miss while he was fighting the Stealth Sneak?

"Indeed you do." That new voice put Roxas on edge as a light shined from the window, the sun rising behind it before a white Alicorn with a flowing rainbow colored mane.

Much to Roxas surprise everyone but him and Twilight bowed before the purple Unicorn smiled. "Princess Celestia." She said running forward hugging the Princess.

' _Princess?_ ' Roxas thought a bit startled before he gave a short bow hoping she wasn't like the Queen of Hearts.

He liked his head where it was thank you very much.

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student," Princess Celestia said a fond look on her face. "I knew you could do it."

"But, you told me it was all an old ponytale." Twilight sounded confused and a little hurt.

"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more," Celestia said looking from Twilight to the others, although her gaze landed on Roxas for a tad bit longer. "I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew you had the magic to defeat her but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart."

' _Into your heart._ ' Roxas looked away at hearing that.

"Now only if another will as well," Celestia said looking to the otherside of the room where the blue Alicorn that Roxas saw woke up. "Princess Luna."

'Luna' gave a gasp as Roxas looked closer and realized this was Nightmare Moon, yet the darkness she was emitting earlier was gone.

"It has been a thousand years since I've seen you like this," Celestia said approaching Luna who had a fearful look in her eyes before the white Alicorn slowly sat down with a gentle look. "Time to put our differences behind us, we were meant to rule together little sister."

"Sister?!" Roxas blinked seeing that wasn't public knowledge but was on edge.

No way it was that easy, _his_ memories with villains told him that she wouldn't accept this.

Nightmare Moon acted too much like Maleficent to do so.

So he was ready to summon his Keyblade if he needed to.

"Will you accept my friendship?" Celestia asked with silence being between them before Luna much to Roxas surprise got up and embraced Celestia.

"I'm so sorry." Luna said tears gathering in her eyes. "I missed you so much big sister."

"I missed you too." Celestia said sounding relieved.

As the others looked happy or in Pinkie's case crying, Roxas sat down with no emotions showing, just surprised by the outcome.

He was so sure that Nightma-... No that Luna would spurn that offer and declare revenge. Was it because the Harmony of Friendship these Ponies talked about got rid of the darkness inside of her? Was she actually not in control of herself?

"Hey you know what this calls for?" Pinkie asked suddenly not crying anymore. "A Party!"

"A wonderful idea however," Princess Celestia turned her gaze to Roxas who froze in surprise. "There is another matter to attend to."

Roxas said nothing as Celestia approached him while the others held confused looks.

"You are a Keyblade Wielder am I correct?" Celestia asked with Roxas giving a nod. "I thought as much."

It got silent as if Celestia was weighing what to say before she continued.

"As a Keyblade Wielder you must already know, one must not meddle with the affairs of other worlds," Celestia said making Roxas tense, having a flashback of Triton saying that to Sora in Atlantica. "You have more than violated this principle."

"Princess Celestia?" Twilight gave her teacher a worried look.

"One hundred and eleven years ago I had the road to this world sealed when the Keyblade War began with Warriors of Light and Darkness clashing nearly destroying entire worlds in the process," Celestia revealed earning shocked gasps while she stared right at Roxas. "As such the Keyblade Wielder shatters peace and bring ruin wherever they go."

Roxas held a surprise look at hearing the news of a Keyblade War, this being the first time he's been told about one but now he could see why Keyblade Wielders were told to not interfere with the worlds.

No wonder Triton didn't trust Sora at first.

"Pardon me Princess Celestia, but Roxas isn't like that." Applejack was the first to speak making the Nobody look at her in surprise.

"Yeah, I mean sure he's a bit of a weird pony but he helped us." Roxas wasn't sure whether to be grateful or insulted by Rainbow Dash.

"Indeed, he kept those Heartless away from anypony that was close by." Rarity's words made Roxas twitch as he knew that if he wasn't here the Heartless wouldn't have been here to begin with.

Fluttershy pawed at the ground a bit nervously. "Along with making sure they didn't come near us." She said softly.

"And he's a ton of fun." Pinkie appeared right by Roxas making him jump as she pulled the Nobody in a friendly hug, making him very uncomfortable.

Twilight hesitated but gave a nod, looking from her new friends to her mentor. "They're right Princess Celestia, if Roxas wasn't here we wouldn't have been able to get this far, he can't be like that."

Roxas managed to get out of Pinkie's hug and shifted a bit not knowing what to say as he didn't expect for these horses to defend him, especially against their own Princess who-... Was she smiling?

"I wasn't finished my little Ponies," She said amusement showing in her tone. "As I was saying you violated the rules of the world order however you also lent a hoof to my faithful student and her newfound friends in returning my sister and you ensured that nopony was harmed by the Heartless when they attacked, for that I thank you."

Roxas blinked, unsure of how to take this. "Oh uh no problem?"

* * *

Back at Ponyville, Roxas watched from the sidelines as the whole town was celebrating the defeat of Nightmare Moon, the new Elements of Harmony and the return of Princess Luna despite the fact that she was Nightmare Moon showing that the inhabitants of this world were a bit too forgiving.

Smiling a bit, Roxas found himself reminiscing once more about his fake Twilight Town life where after winning the Struggle Tournament he and the others celebrated at their usual spot on the Clocktower.

Yet the memories of Hayner, Pence and Ollette were replaced with Axel and him after doing jobs for the Organization.

' _At least I helped this world out before I left._ ' Roxas thought turning to walk off.

He'll work on leaving this world in a little bit-.

"Not joining in on the celebration?" Roxas paused and turned to see Twilight was off to the side as well.

"I'm not one for celebrating." Roxas answered honestly, taking note of her saddened expression. "What about you? You look disappointed."

"Indeed my faithful student," Celestia said approaching the two with a kind smile. "Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?"

"That's just it," Twilight said sadly, her head hanging down. "Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends I have to leave them."

"Just because you have to leave them doesn't mean your friendship is over," Roxas found himself saying earning a confused look from the Unicorn. "As long as you keep them in your heart, it'll be fine. It's not good-bye forever."

"Wiser words than anypony can say," Celestia said giving Roxas a warm look for saying that to her student. "Friendship isn't something that is easily forgotten or forsaken, I think you'll always have your bonds."

"You really think so?" Twilight asked in a hopeful tone.

"Spike, take a note please," Celestia said with the purple dragon that Roxas saw earlier pulling a quill and a scroll out of nowhere where he began writing while the Alicorn spoke. "I Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the Unicorn Twilight Sparkle, shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the Magic of Friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home, Ponyville."

As she spoke a smile came across Twilight's face before she was embraced by the others nearly making her cry. "Oh thank you Princess Celestia," She said feeling very grateful for this chance. "I'll study harder than ever before."

Roxas allowed a small smile towards her when loud cheering began. ' _Twilight… You're lucky._ ' He thought a little bitterly as he began to walk away using the crowd to hide his retreat. ' _Hold onto your friends and don't take them for granted._ '

As he walked he remembered everything Diz said to him about being a Nobody and how he didn't have a right for anything.

' _No, Diz is wrong I do have a right._ ' Roxas told himself, yet it was hesitant. ' _I mean I exist so I have a right… Don't I?_ '

Was it so wrong to want to exist?

To want a heart?

… He can worry about that later, once he's off this world.

Preferably before the others find out his intentions of leaving because he wanted to avoid good-byes and he didn't want to stay long enough for them to find out he's a Nobody.

Yet why was he hesitant on leaving this world?

Looking over his shoulder he saw them laughing, Twilight still looking happy at being told she could stay and felt something tug in him.

It was because he didn't want to be alone. Despite not having a heart he did think of them as his friends just like how he thought of Axel as one.

But staying here would ensure that he would be found and if the Organization finds him there's no doubt that they'll use that friendship against him by either putting them in harm's way or letting it slip about what he really was and he was afraid that they would twist it around to where it sounds like he was only faking being their friend.

As much as he didn't want to be alone, he couldn't stay.

So he turned and walked away not realizing that Princess Celestia saw him slinking away.

* * *

Eventually, Roxas found himself at the entrance to the forest about to go in when he heard a voice. "Are you going to leave without saying goodbye?"

Jumping a slight bit, Roxas turned to see Princess Celestia walking up to him.

Alone without any guards? Roxas would've assumed that she would have her guards with her after everything that happened.

Still he looked away. "It would be hard to leave if I did." He elaborated to her. "Especially because I need to find a way off this world."

"Off this world?" Celestia looked surprised. "Didn't you get here on your Keyblade Glider."

"No I-... Keyblade Glider?" Roxas gave Celestia a bewildered look. "What do you mean by that?"

"Strange, that's the first thing a Keyblade Apprentice learns," Celestia mused thoughtfully. "Who is your Master?"

"Master?" Roxas echoed not getting what she meant.

"Who taught you to use the Keyblade?" Celestia rephrased her question.

"No one, I've only had it for a year." Roxas answered truthfully as he wasn't exactly taught how to use it, just how to sneak around and gather information.

The fighting came natural, in fact no one has ever taught Sora either.

"A self-taught Keyblade Wielder?" Celestia looked very surprised by that. "That's an… Impressive feat."

"It is?"

"It also explains how you haven't been utilizing your Keyblade to its full potential." Celestia told him with Roxas wondering just what else can the Keyblade do.

He always thought he was using it correctly, like how Sora was but it made sense that there could be a few things they didn't know do to no one telling them much about the Keyblade except for myths and legends.

Everything else was just learned through experience.

"So if you didn't use a Keyblade Glider how did you get here?"

On hearing that question, Roxas thought about not saying anything but he sighed and told an 'abridged' version of the truth.

Just that he was kept within a fake world with fake memories to have someone try and use his power before being pushed into a corridor of darkness and randomly came out here.

As he explained he didn't miss the sympathy on Celestia's expression when she heard about the whole 'fake life' part.

"This Corridor of Darkness explains how the Heartless appeared," Celestia said with Roxas wincing. "But given the circumstances I can't blame you, in fact I would like to request something from you."

Roxas blinked in confusion. "What is it?"

"Find this world's Keyhole and seal it." Celestia said with Roxas looking taken aback. "While I did seal this world, the magic would be fading away soon due to the corridor which means that the Heartless will become more frequent every day, the only way to ensure it doesn't fall to the Heartless would be to seal the Keyhole."

"Sure, just show me where it is and I can take care of it."

"Alas, I don't know where the Keyhole is," Celestia confessed to the Nobody. "I looked for it, but to my disappointment I never found it."

"Oh."

"Which is why I'll be doubling my efforts to finding it, until then it would be best for you to remain in Equestria." Celestia gave Roxas a warm smile.

"But I thought you didn't like the thought of the Keyblade being here," Roxas sounded very confused. "I was certain you were going to tell me to leave Equestria when we were at the castle ruins."

"It's not the Keyblade I held wariness of, but the wielder," Celestia turned from Roxas towards the town where the celebrations could still be heard. "The last Keyblade Wielder I spoke to attempted to unleash darkness eternal on this world before I managed to banish him as such I was uncertain of you at first."

Truth be told, Roxas didn't blame her for that.

"But you proved your intentions when you helped my student so I can make an exception," Celestia told him as she went to walk away. "And perhaps Twilight and her friends can help you."

"Help me?" Roxas sounded unsure as he didn't want to have them near when the Heartless show up.

"Your tale of being put into an illusion to keep you in check, nopony deserved that," Celestia gave Roxas one last smile. "I have a feeling that they can heal the scars that left if you just let them into your heart."

With that said she left not knowing that last sentence left yet another mental mark on Roxas.

"How can I let them into my heart when I don't have one to begin with." Roxas whispered now lying down, not wanting to head back to the Party.

… He'll stay until they find the Keyhole, but after that he'll leave this world.

Raising his hoof, Roxas summoned the Keyblade and looked at it with an unsure expression.

Why couldn't that life in Twilight Town be real?

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed the flash of light around his tail and turned to see a second Keyblade with his tail wrapped around it.

It was a blue blade decorated in stars with the teeth of the blade being a crescent moon and a star, the handle itself being two shooting stars.

Despite this the first time seeing the Keyblade he knew the name of it.

Star Seeker.

"How did I get this?" Roxas asked in complete confusion but it was replaced with a smile.

At least he can dual-wield his Keyblades again. They may not be Oathkeeper or Oblivion but he'll work with what he can get.

… After he figures out how to dual-wield effectively in this form.

 _ **Journal Entry # 2**_

 _ **Equestria**_

With Nightmare Moon defeated, I was finally able to rest and recuperate from my ordeal in the fake Twilight Town. Physically I'll be fine, but mentally I don't think so. Perhaps it's a good thing I don't have a heart because I don't think I would be able to recover from that if I did.

Still I learned a few things on this world. There being a Keyblade War, and apparently I got myself a new Keyblade-not sure how yet but perhaps I'll find the answer soon during my stay here.

Hopefully it doesn't take too long to find the Keyhole, the longer I'm here the more of a chance I'll be found after all.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Took a bit on this chapter, and I'm pretty sure some people are disappointed I didn't have Roxas be a part of defeating Nightmare Moon, but truth be told I think that part was something that remained canon considering how it was the Mane Six who defeated her while Roxas kept the Heartless from interfering.**_

 _ **Slowly but surely the Heartless will become more of a threat and blend with canon threats but I figured that if I had Roxas help out with Nightmare Moon in that last part it would've taken away the accomplishment that the Mane Six had in showing they can take on threats on their own.**_

 _ **More than that this chapter showed how different from Sora that Roxas was for example when Pinkie began to 'sing' Sora would've joined in without hesitation-he's kind of a dork that way-but Roxas wouldn't have any of it.**_

 _ **Sora is patient and happy go lucky, Roxas is impatient and quick to anger.**_

 _ **Then we have the fake memories that resurface inside of Roxas because let's face it it's only been a day or two there's no way he would recover quickly from that.**_

 _ **So let's get the reviews answered.**_

 _ **Ultima-Owner: I did consider that but thinking back on it that whole mess was what brought the Mane Six together so it was their moment, Roxas did have his own with dealing with the Stealth Sneak, as the story continues the Heartless will mix around a lot more with the main villains and I'll be creating some Heartless to match Equestria.**_

 _ **Foxchick1: Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

 _ **Duskrider: Yeah, I was surprised by that, especially since a lot of KH2 events are time sensitive so if Sora was asleep much longer he would miss them and they would end badly considering the Heartless. Now while they will share a lot of skills I don't see how Roxas would get the Drive Forms considering Sora had to get special clothes to do that and Roxas doesn't have any.**_

 _ **Rmarcano321: Heh nice visual pun, I never noticed that. Yeah Roxas was really caught off guard by a simple technique but it's because no one really taught him about the Keyblade and while Sora is self-taught he did learn more about the Keyblade in his journey unlike Roxas.**_

 _ **Nameless: It might be a cliche but I've been wanting to type one since I first played Kingdom Hearts 2 back when it first came out, I just put it off until I played all the other ones and got better at writing.**_

 _ **Derick Lindsey: Yeah anyone would react like that in his position, given how Roxas was shown in 358/2 days him just giving up like that was surprising. Diz will eventually get put in his place a bit-hopefully in a non-bashing way because he does have a reason for what he does. Riku on the other hand is just trying to wake his friend up while trying to prevent the darkness from fully taking him over, as there aren't any experts on 'Nobodies' it's not that hard to see why he was following Diz who was knowledgeable about them even if that knowledge was tainted due to Xemnas machinizations.**_

 _ **Generalhyna: Haha okay.**_

 _ **The Keeper of Worlds: Yeah, I figured with how abruptly that Roxas escaped there would still be a connection no matter how small and that would affect their abilities because when Sora woke up the process did affect his skills a bit and in the game he woke up with the ones that Roxas knew. The connection will be elaborated a bit more and might have some negative consequences for Roxas later on. Not so sure about Larxene-or whatever her name is before she became a Nobody but she would have a lighter personality, it depends how the future games does her. As for him being nice to Trixie at first there might be some tension because honestly he has shown himself to be pretty competitive in the games, but once past that he would no doubt be nice to her. Shimmer he'll no doubt try to talk down once he heard of what happened to her. Haha yeah Sora would no doubt want to meet him but that depends on if Axel does know he's still around instead of merging with Sora.**_


	3. Galloping Gala Tickets

_**Disclaimer: I own neither MLP:FIM or Kingdom Hearts so don't sue me!**_

 _ **Summary: Making a desperate attempt to escape the Virtual Twilight Town, Roxas found himself in the world of Equestria during the Summer Sun Celebration. Now free, Roxas attempts to forge his own path but will he be able to or is he really destined to fade?**_

 _ **Sorry for the month-long silence, had a few personal things to take care of, to make up for it I have three stories updated, hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter 03: Galloping Gala Tickets**_

Sora hummed to himself as he was inside of the Gummi Ship, sporting some new threads as his old clothes were a bit too small for him during his long slumber. He was currently wearing a black and silver jacket with black pants that remained pretty baggy with yellow belts and plenty of zippers.

Currently he was messing with his silver crown necklace as he was wondering about the strange dream's he's been having while they were finally leaving Twilight Town after visiting the Mysterious Tower where the Sorcerer known as Yen Sid resided.

He hasn't told Donald or Goofy, his two companions from his previous journey and this new one about them because he was unsure about them.

He dreamt of a bright world called Equestria where it showed another Keyblade Wielder called Roxas? He wasn't able to see or hear everything but it felt… Familiar.

Almost like he knew who Roxas was.

But he couldn't have because he never met anyone like Roxas before.

"Sora are you okay?" Sora looked up at the speaker being Goofy who was a bipedal dog with black fur, buck teeth and droopy ears wearing a green turtleneck sweater with a black sleeveless vest over it and yellow baggy pants, using a black belt to keep them up.

"Huh? Yeah just thinking about our next destination." Sora said not wanting to distract them from their journey by telling them of his strange dreams.

"Well hurry up," A raspy voice came from Donald the bipedal white feathered duck wearing a blue beret and a high collar navy blue jacket as he had his arms crossed looking pretty impatient. "We don't have all day."

"Hey these things take time." Sora protested in good humor to Donald before they checked the radar on the Gummi Ship. "Only one?"

"That's no good." Donald said with a sigh but Goofy smiled with optimism.

"Hang on fellas, I think it's a world we know." He said gaining their attention. "Isn't that Hollow Bastion?"

Looking closer, Sora brightened up. "That means Leon and them are there." He said in excitement, his weird dreams now in the back of his mind.

If they continued then he'll tell the others, but for now they had a journey to get to, friends to find and an Organization to stop.

The Heartless and Nobodies better watch out because with the three of them together they can't lose!

* * *

Roxas grimaced as he woke up the day after the Nightmare Moon mess, his stomach growling pretty audibly.

Right he hasn't eaten anything since escaping the fake Twilight Town and now he was really paying for it.

As a Nobody he didn't really have to eat as much as a human given how their bodies worked, it was how he got by eating Sea-Salt Ice Cream every other day without getting sick of it after a mission for the Organization or when they just ate little back at the castle in the World the Never Was.

But he was pushing it right now.

' _I should try to find something to eat._ ' Roxas decided as he got up and stretched, his limbs popping uncomfortably due to how he laid down near the forest entrance.

It's too bad the Heartless from the other day didn't drop any Munny like they usually did because now he was flat out broke.

Hearing his stomach growl again, Roxas sighed wishing he thought about grabbing food at the party while it was going on. But he had a lot on his mind at the time.

Especially now that he had the time to process what happened to him without gathering information or worrying about the dangers of this world along with the fact that he was stuck here until further notice.

He needed a plan, food and a place to stay.

' _I wonder if I can eat the grass?_ ' Roxas thought as his body was one of a horse so that might be something if he couldn't find anything.

But he wasn't that desperate.

Coming out of the forest, Roxas saw that he was near a farm with quite a few apple trees-wait was that Applejack and Twilight there?

He could see the two conversing, Spike being on Twilight's back as they were carrying two basket of apples each with the dragon throwing apple after apple out, checking them.

With a curious look, Roxas approached. "Morning."

"Fine day to you too, sugarcube," Applejack greeted with a quirked brow. "But don't you mean afternoon?"

Blinking, Roxas looked up at the sun to see that it was indeed in the afternoon.

' _Man I must've been tired._ ' Roxas thought in surprise.

"No," Spike muttered throwing another apple. "No. Definite no."

"Uh am I interrupting something?"

"Nah, Twilight is just helping me with the apple grove," Applejack explained, gaining a mischievous look. "McIntosh and I have a bet to where if I can get these Golden Delicious in the barn by lunchtime he has to walk down stir-up street in one of grandma's girdles."

"It's no problem Applejack, I'm glad the goal is lunchtime." Twilight said with a smile before looking at Roxas. "Where did you disappear to yesterday? We looked for you during the party."

"Not a party person so I went to get some rest." Roxas answered with a shrug.

"So you're Roxas," Spike spoke up pausing from searching the apples. "The pony from another world?"

Roxas blinked while Twilight adopted a guilty expression. "Well he was going to find out anyways," She explained to the Nobody, pawing the ground nervously with her hoof. "And I don't really keep that many secrets from him."

Truth be told she was lamenting about not finding out more about the other worlds after the party was over when Spike overheard her.

"It's fine," Roxas said raising a hoof putting on an amused face. "I'm not really one for keeping that stuff a secret, even if I'm supposed to."

At that point his stomach growled again reminding him of his goal.

"So do you know where I can get some food in this world?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Oh that's easy, it's about lunchtime, once we get these apples in you can join us for lunch." Applejack offered which Roxas accepted, now walking with them.

"So what are these other worlds like?" Spike asked curiously before pulling out another apple. "No."

"I'd like to know as well, just the thought of other worlds being out there is mind-blowing, I would love to know more about how they work." Twilight voiced, her thirst for knowledge showing now that they didn't have a situation to deal with and she had the time to process the information on them existing.

"I'm more curious in what you meant earlier when you said you changed to being a Pegasus." Applejack put in as Roxas did promise to elaborate on that.

Roxas shrugged thinking that was a fair trade for a meal.

Another growl-this time it was Twilight's stomach as she smiled with a purple hue on her face. "Perhaps we can talk more about this while we eat, all of that hard work was making me hungry."

"I know, right?" Spike tossed another apple, this one bouncing off of Twilight's head eliciting a glare from her, leaving for the purple dragon to smile sheepishly.

"Oh please Spike, you've been lounging on my back all morning while we worked."

"Exactly, you two were taking so long I missed snack time." Spike said rubbing his stomach.

Roxas shook his head, giving a slight chuckle.

Just listening to Twilight and Spike was just like listening to Olette and Pence when they were talking.

Sure it hurt just like it did when he compared Rainbow Dash with Hayner, but he forced himself to ignore it.

"I think I can answer some of your questions while we walk, what do you guys want to know?"

"If you're not a pony what exactly are you normally?" Applejack asked first wanting that one answered.

"Human," Roxas lied as the word Nobody came to mind. "Er does this world have monkeys?"

Applejack gave a nod. "We sure do, why?"

"Think of a hairless monkey that stands up straight, the only hair we would have would be on our head and we wear clothes at all times." Roxas said using that description to help them get a main idea. "That's the best I can explain it."

"Interesting," Twilight said trying to imagine that in her head. "So did you change yourself to not stand out in this world? If so how did you know what form to take? How exactly do you change form-?"

"Easy sugarcube," Applejack laughed as she interrupted the Unicorn. "Let him answer one at a time."

"Oh uh, right." Twilight said giving a sheepish chuckle while Spike laughed on her back knowing how she was with her questions.

"It's fine, to answer all three, I didn't change myself," Roxas said surprising them. "The form I take depends on how the magic of the world works-it's usually to protect the world order so I can blend in, although I have no clue why it made me a Pegasus."

"So if we wanted to see what you really look like we would have to go to another world?" Spike asked trying to hide the fact that he wanted to see another world but Roxas gave him a look that showed he saw right through that.

"Yes but I'm already breaking too many rules by just letting people know about the existence of the worlds out there along with the Keyblade and Heartless, taking someone out with me would be pushing it further," Roxas said with Spike looking a little disappointed. "Besides I'm kind of stuck here."

"You're stuck here?" Applejack asked not expecting that. "How in tarnation did that happen?"

"An incident happened that depleted a lot of my power along with me being pushed into the Dark Corridor like I said last time," Roxas trailed off for a few seconds, letting that sink in as he tried to find a way to skirt around what really happen. "In fact I'm not as strong as I used to be because of it, I barely got my second Keyblade back last night-."

"Second Keyblade?" Twilight's voice made Roxas sigh as he summoned Star Seeker in his tail.

"Yeah I usually use two Keyblades in a fight but I couldn't summon the second one until last night," Roxas quickly dismissed it not seeing Spike reach out to try and touch it, looking disappointed when he couldn't. "I'm going to need to rework my fighting style though to use both of them like this considering I only used my mouth for one Keyblade last night."

Twilight was about to ask if she could use her magic to study the Keyblade when Spike coughed before burping out green flames that held a scroll. "It's a letter from Princess Celestia."

"That's… A unique way to send a letter." Roxas was dumbfounded by that.

Giving a cough, Spike unfurled the scroll. "Hear ye, hear ye, the Grand Royal Highness, Princess Celestia of Equestria, the Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent city of Canterlot on the twenty first day-yada, yada, yada," Spike muttered skimming through some parts while Twilight and Applejack looked pretty excited at what they were hearing. "Cordially extend an invitation to Twilight Sparkle plus one guest."

"The Grand Galloping Gala!" The two mares cheered with Roxas looking completely lost while Spike did a mock gag-gesture before burping out another flame, this time two gold tickets were shown.

"Wow great, I've never been to the Gala," Twilight said with a smile. "Have you Spike?"

"No and I plan to keep it that way," Spike said giving a slight shudder. "I don't need any of that girly frou-frou nonsense."

"Aw come on Spike," Twilight said attempting to convince the baby dragon to go. "A dance would be nice."

"What's the Grand Galloping Gala?"

No sooner did that question leave Roxas mouth, the Nobody found Twilight suddenly in his personal space making him quickly back up. "How in Equestria do you not know what the Grand Galloping Gala is?!"

"..." Roxas just raised a brow as if asking 'really?'

After a second, Twilight looked embarrassed just now remembering how he wouldn't. "Right." She said giving a chuckle backing up a bit.

"It's this girly ball that's held every year in Canterlot." Spike told him. "Every single Noble nearby goes mostly to talk to the Princess, make deals or just eat bland food."

"Okay a royal ball got it." Roxas theorized with a nod.

"It's more than that, the Gala is one of Equestria's biggest events and everypony is dying to go there." Twilight said just imagining it.

"I'd love to go," Applejack voiced placing a hoof on her chin. "If I went there I would have an apple stand set up to add to their food and increase our family business. Enough to where we could really fix up a lot around here. I'd give my left hind leg to go to that gala."

Roxas went quiet thinking of how he could've used this gala to his advantage as he would've been able to get more information on this world and perhaps learn of locations where the Keyhole could be but he shook his head.

He could find that information through other means-especially since the Princess said she would be increasing her efforts to finding it.

Besides there were only two tickets and they were Twilights, so she would be choosing who to take with her.

So he placed a smile on his face. "I'm with Spike on the whole Gala thing, I hope you girls enjoy it." He said with Spike cheering that he wasn't alone in the whole thing.

"In that case Applejack would you like to-." A yell interrupted Twilight before Roxas gave a cry of surprise when a rainbow blur landed on him with Rainbow Dash not looking too bothered by how she was now sitting on an annoyed and grumbling Roxas.

"Are we talking about _THE_ Grand Galloping Gala?" Rainbow Dash asked eagerly, her wings flapping in excitement, but Applejack glared at her.

"Rainbow Dash, you told me you were too busy to help harvest apples," Applejack said calling out a lie that made the blue Pegasus look like she was caught with a hoof in the cookie jar. "What were you busy doing, spying?"

"No I was busy," Rainbow Dash with everyone looking up to see a blanket and a pillow in a tree. "Napping."

"Hey Roxas, nice to see you, sorry for using you as a landing pad." Roxas sarcastically voiced, making Rainbow Dash blink before she realized who she landed on.

"Oh uh sorry Roxas, I was excited," Rainbow Dash said getting off the Nobody who shook his body before the cyan Pegasus zipped up to Twilight. "And I just happened to hear that you had an extra ticket?"

"Well yeah but-." Twilight looked a tad bit nervous as she decided to be honest before Rainbow Dash did a flip, giving a whoop of excitement.

"This is so awesome!" Rainbow Dash was now smiling like an idiot. "The Wonderbolts perform at the Grand Galloping Gala every year! If I go and show off my moves, there's no way they'll turn me away."

"Hold your horses Dash, Twilight asked me to go first." Applejack glared at Rainbow Dash who returned the glare with equal ferocity.

"Technically she asked Spike to go first." Roxas voiced but they ignored him.

"So? That doesn't mean you own it." Rainbow said to Applejack.

"Neither do you." Roxas muttered looking from the two arguing mares to Twilight who looked unnerved by this, especially when the two began to hoof-wrestle for the Ticket.

All he came for was to get something to eat, he wasn't going to get dragged into this mess.

He also wasn't going to just leave someone to it because he knew he would have hated to be put in that situation, it was basically asking for Twilight to tell them who her favorite 'best' friend was between the two.

So he walked by Twilight who placed the basket of apples down and looked at the Unicorn. "Just ignore them, the tickets are yours to give." He told her shaking his head, wondering why Applejack and Rainbow Dash seemed to ignore everything for the selfish desire of wanting a ticket to this Gala.

"I'll make a decision after getting something to eat." Twilight stated, leaving with Roxas, Spike giving a slight yawn as the Unicorn gave him the tickets. "I can't think on an empty stomach."

' _Now that we can agree on._ ' Roxas thought wanting to get some food as well.

"Mind if I come with you? I'd rather not be around while they're arguing." Roxas looked back at the two competitive Ponies who haven't noticed their retreat as of yet.

On the way to Ponyville the three of them made some small talk, mostly with Spike and Twilight asking how different the other worlds were.

"So there's a world inside of a whale?" Spike asked in complete surprise with Roxas recounting the world of Monstro where Sora, Donald and Goofy ended up.

"Yeah, surprised me to." Roxas said while feeling happy that he didn't personally visit that world.

Although the thought of meeting Pinocchio who was a wooden puppet that gained a heart might've been interesting.

Twilight let out a sigh bringing Spike's attention to her. "Still thinking on who to give the tickets to?"

"Yeah, I mean both of them have a good reason to go, one for her family's farm and the other for her dream," Twilight said with Spike glancing at the tickets. "But I can only bring one, no matter who I pick the other will hate me."

"Isn't that a bit much?" Roxas asked not getting that, shaking his head as he thought about it a bit more. "How about you just talk to them about it and try to come to an agreement?"

After a few seconds Twilight gave a nod. "That's a good idea, after lunch I'll look for them, for now let's find a place to ea-."

Roxas blinked as a pink blur shot out of the nearby building and crashed into Twilight, sending her and Spike on the ground as the tickets floated in the air before landing on Pinkie Pie's nose, where she panicked for a second screaming about bats for some reason, before gasping.

"Are those-?" Pinkie gave a wide smile. "Tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala?!"

"You have to be kidding me." Roxas muttered in slight annoyance, already seeing what would happen given how excited Pinkie looked before the Pony started singing about the tickets, which he tuned out before the Pink Earth Horse hopped around Twilight.

"Oh thank you Twilight, it's the most wonderfulest gift ever!"

Needless to say, Twilight was nervous at yet another friend wanting to go as Spike picked them up. "Um actually-."

A gasp cut her off with Rarity approaching, seeing Spike with those tickets. "Are these what I think they are?"

"Yes, yes, yes! Twilight is taking me to the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot!" Pinkie Pie said with Twilight wincing.

"Are you really inviting yourself?" Roxas couldn't help but ask, baffled by how Pinkie came to that conclusion when Twilight hasn't said anything about it.

"I design outfits for the Gala every year but I've never gone to one," Rarity said a spark in her eyes. "Canterlot, the society and the culture it's where I truly belong. It's also where I'll meet him."

Hearing that last part, Spike looked a bit annoyed while Roxas sat down. "Him?" He asked carefully.

"Yes, Princess Celestia's nephew Prince Blueblood," Rarity had a lovestruck look on her face as she swooned just thinking about whoever that was. "A handsome prince and an eligible royal Stallion, I can already see the marriage."

"I'm handsome." Spike muttered to himself dejectedly.

"Uh yeah." Roxas said looking from her to the very conflicted Twilight while an oblivious Pinkie was extremely happy at the thought of the Gala wondering how he got into this mess and he was pretty sure if Axel saw him he would've laughed regardless of being a Nobody or not.

"Hey!" Spike cried out when a rabbit snatched the tickets from him with him chasing it down as it was heading for Fluttershy who gave a gasp when she saw them while Twilight was trying to defuse the situation… And failing.

Roxas just watched as Fluttershy approached the group and asked about the ticket, not saying anything but a little relieved that at least one of them didn't just assume the ticket was theirs and had the decency to ask.

"You want to go to the Gala?!" Rarity asked not expecting that as Fluttershy looked nervous.

"Well no," She began before the rabbit lightly tapped her with its foot. "Uh I mean yes… Kind of, it's not so much the Gala but the garden at the castle where all the cute little animals and flowers are."

' _If I had a heart that would've moved me._ ' Roxas thought keeping his expression schooled.

"Hold on a minute!" Rainbow Dash flew in out of nowhere.

From that point Applejack came by and pretty soon a full blown argument was breaking out between every one of the Mares with Twilight in the middle of it looking very uncomfortable and on the verge of a breakdown.

Watching for a second, Roxas had enough. "Hey?" He tried to get their attention, frowning when he couldn't. "Hey?!"

After a second he summoned both the Kingdom Key and Starseeker before clashing them together a few times, the loud noise interrupting the argument, making them look at him, although Pinkie was going on about Oatmeal for some odd reason before shutting up.

"Will all of you just stop for two seconds?" Roxas asked annoyed that it took that to get their attention.

"Since when did you have two of those?" Rainbow Dash asked in confusion.

"Since last night," Roxas returned without any hesitation. "Are you seriously arguing over a pair of stupid tickets?"

"Stupid?!" Rarity asked in an appalled tone.

"It's just a 'ball', nothing to argue about, besides it's none of our decision on who gets the second one." Roxas reminded them.

"What he said," Twilight jumped on those words looking at them. "And I'll decide who gets them on my own and I can't think straight with all of this noise so go, get! I'll tell you my decision later."

Her words had the effect of making them all leave as Twilight looked down nervously.

"I hope I can fix this."

* * *

Eventually the Unicorn, Nobody turned Pegasus and Dragon found a restaurant with Spike and Roxas looking at the menu as they sat at one of the picnic tables outside, Roxas having trouble using his hoofs to open it considering he had no fingers.

"What do I do?" Twilight whispered not looking at her menu. "All five of my best friends have good reasons to go and I can't pick who to take."

"Have you made your decision?" A waiter walked up and that triggered something in Twilight.

"I can't decide!" She shouted making everyone looked towards them, the Waiter looking startled.

"He means from the menu." Spike said with Twilight flushing at hearing that.

"Oh uh, I would love a Daffodil and Daisy Sandwich."

… So he could've just eaten grass off the ground instead of going through this mess?

Still looking at the menu, it didn't look to appetizing, then again Roxas was still thinking like a 'human' instead of a Pegasus.

"I'll have the garden Pasta." Roxas ordered as it was close enough for him to be used to.

"Do you have any rubies?" Spike asked curiously earning a stoic gaze from the waiter. "No? Okay I'll have the Hayfries, extra crispy."

While the waiter left, Roxas yawned. "Well this will be my first meal in Equestria, kind of looking forward to how the food is."

At first Twilight wasn't paying attention before blinking. "Wait, you haven't eaten since you've been here?" She asked incredulously.

She was starving from eating nothing that morning and if Roxas was being truthful here that meant he was going on two days with no food.

"Never had the chance to and I didn't think about grabbing anything from the party." Roxas said, seeing Twilight looking down after hearing that. "Still worried about the tickets?"

"Yes, I have two, even if I give mine up to give to another friend I'll have three unhappy friends who want to go," Twilight said lowering her head onto the table. "What if they remain mad at me?"

"You're still on that?" Spike sounded annoyed.

"I don't envy you right now," Roxas spoke up, his words making Twilight slump a bit more. "But I think you're overreacting-."

"Overreacting?! This is a serious dilemma!" Twilight frowned at how nonchalant Roxas was being.

"They'll be upset sure, but I don't think they'll hold it against you if you made your decision," Roxas said with a shrug. "I mean you could just give the tickets back and no one goes if it goes to far."

"Give them back?" Twilight pondered on that before their orders came and she licked her lips. "This looks so good."

Using her magic, Twilight went to eat while Roxas tried to grab the fork he had for his pasta, having trouble picking it up before a horde of Ponies ran by catching their attention.

"Are you going to eat in the rain?" The Waiter asked in confusion not seeing them move.

"It's not raining-." Twilight cut herself off at seeing rain all around them except for their table. "What's going on?"

"I'm not complaining." Roxas said finally getting the fork.

"Hey guys." Rainbow Dash's voice caused the two to look up to see a hole in the center of the cloud above them with Rainbow giving a grin. "How is my bestest of best friend doing? Enjoying the sunny weather?"

"Rainbow Dash what are you doing?" Twilight asked with a suspicious look while Roxas began to eat, ignoring the obvious attempt at buttering Twilight up.

Huh, this pasta wasn't bad.

"What do you mean? I just saw the smartest, most generous pony about to get rained on so I thought I would kick a hole in the cloud to let her dine in peace." Rainbow said with Roxas finally paying attention.

"Wait you can control the weather in this world?" Roxas asked not expecting that. "Man you Ponies have a lot of control over stuff that's natural in other worlds."

"That aside, are you just trying to get extra consideration for the extra ticket by doing favors?"

"Me? No of course not," Rainbow Dash denied despite Twilight's disbelieving gaze. "I'd do it for anypony."

Rainbow went quiet as ponies were still running for cover making her smile sheepishly at her lie being easily exposed.

"Rainbow I'm not comfortable accepting unwanted favors, so close up the raincloud."

"Fine." Rainbow muttered zipping the cloud up before Roxas saw a flaw in that plan and grabbed his plate, dumping the food to hold it over his head right as the rain started to pour down with Twilight now looking very angry as her sandwich was soaked along with her mane while Roxas stared at his ruined food wishing they decided to eat inside rather than outside.

"... Perhaps we should head inside and make another order?" Roxas suggested trying not to chuckle as he could see the humor in this situation, Spike taking cover with him to keep dry while trying to hide his snickers.

"Twilight, it's raining!" Rarity's voice came out of nowhere as she had an umbrella.

"No really?" Twilight sarcastically asked before the fashion Unicorn practically abducted her.

"... Should we go after her?" Spike asked looking up at Roxas as he didn't want to leave the dry spot.

"Depends do you want to sit around while all of her friends attempt to do special favors?" Roxas asked not liking that idea.

He tried to help but no one would listen, so he was staying out of it because he had no desire to get involved.

"Good point," Spike muttered before smiling. "Although as long as it's Rarity I think I could manage."

Roxas wasn't sure how to respond to that but he was a little desperate to get out of the rain. "I can drop you off at your home," He said getting up, nearly wincing as his hindquarters got soaked as he was keeping his head and the dragon dry. "Mind holding the plate on the way?"

"No problem," Spike took the plate after climbing up to his head and held it up. "Twilight and I live at the Library."

"Yeah I remember." Roxas said walking through the rain.

It didn't take long before they were inside of the Library, Spike handed Roxas a towel to dry off.

"Thanks Spike." Roxas said glad to be out of the rain as they could hear it pattering on the window. "You think Twilight will mind if I stay until it stops raining?"

"It'll be fine, you're not trying to pressure her into a ticket," Spike said waving a hand before looking curious. "So why don't you want to go?"

"To the Gala?" Roxas asked in surprise with Spike giving a nod. "Well I don't want to add to Twilight's problems, besides galas and parties aren't my thing."

"Yeah I understand that, I don't get why girls like that stuff," Spike said gagging before he looked concerned. "Although I'm kind of worried about Twilight."

"Why is that?" Roxas sat on the towel as the Dragon spoke.

"You see, Twilight hasn't really had much luck with friends before coming here, she always went into her studies so the fact that this is happening it might push her away from them." Spike admitted, fidgeting a bit.

Roxas was initially surprised that Spike was telling him this despite the fact that they barely knew each other but wrote it off as the fact that he was a young dragon. "I doubt this will push them away, given how they stayed together the other day to fight Nightmare Moon." He said thinking back to how Sora and Donald once argued and hated each other in Deep Jungle before making up near the end of that adventure.

"You think so?"

Before their conversation could continue, the door opened to show Fluttershy who looked surprised. "Oh Roxas, excuse me but do you mind if I come in?" She asked, the weather now sunny again showing that the rain stopped.

Roxas raised a suspicious eyebrow while Spike groaned at seeing this escalating. "Well it's not my place, it's a Library but if you're looking for Twilight she isn't here." He said neutrally considering how Fluttershy was the timid one of the group and he didn't want to scare her.

"Thank you and I'm not looking for her, in fact," She looked outside. "You can come in now."

What followed was Roxas blinking as quite a few woodland creatures came in. "Fluttershy, what exactly are you doing?"

"I just thought of doing some spring cleaning for Twilight as a good friend."

"It's Summer." Spike said even he was seeing what was going on.

"Oh… Well better late than never right?" Fluttershy asked looking a bit sheepish with a red blush on her cheeks.

Roxas felt his eye twitch before he stood up. "You should probably leave before Twilight gets here."

"Leave?" Fluttershy asked in surprise, looking a bit sad. "But-?"

"Fluttershy, Twilight doesn't want any extra favors she already told Rainbow off for that and I'm pretty sure Rarity is getting the same treatment," Roxas told the shy Pegasus. "This will just put more pressure on her."

"Oh." Fluttershy said softly.

Roxas was pretty sure he was feeling bad for doing this as Fluttershy left before he felt a kick and looked to see the rabbit glaring at him wearing a chef hat for some reason before it bounced off.

' _What a strange rabbit._ ' Was all he could think after that happened.

As if on cue, Twilight ran through the door shutting it. "Ah I can't decide!" She said before the door opened with Pinkie grabbing her as other Ponies shouted 'Surprise' outside of the door.

"Uh I should go help her." Spike said rushing out there.

Roxas blinked and sighed. "Everyone in this world is crazy." He decided.

Shaking his head, Roxas looked at the books on the shelves and figured he might as well take advantage of this opportunity and looked at the titles before finding a book on the History of Equestria and a world Atlas so he could get a better idea on how this world worked and have better luck finding the Keyhole before the Heartless do.

… Once he can get the damn book open.

' _I'm starting to hate having hooves instead of fingers._ ' Roxas thought with a frown.

* * *

Roxas was so caught up in his reading that he almost didn't hear the door open and blinked when he saw everyone who was attempting to get on Twilight's good side enter.

"If you're here to try and do more unwanted favors for Twilight you're wasting your time because she isn't here." Roxas said looking back at his book.

"That's not it," Roxas blinked at hearing the regretful tone in Applejack's voice. "I actually came to apologize to poor Twilight."

"Indeed, after thinking it over I see how selfish we were being." Rarity had a look of embarrassment on her face.

"Um do you know where Twilight is?" Fluttershy asked wanting to do the same.

"Last I saw her Pinkie dragged her out of the Library for a 'surprise party'." Roxas said making them all look at the Pink Pony who gave a slight chuckle looking a little guilty.

"Pinkie?" Applejack asked cautiously.

"I might've blabbed to the whole town that Twilight had tickets in my attempt." Pinkie admitted as she didn't think that part through.

Roxas blinked, a concerned look flashing across his face. "Uh should we look for her then?" He asked as after seeing these five try to get into her good graces he didn't want to imagine the whole town trying.

"Yeah before they get the ticket-," Rainbow began before chuckling at the glares aimed at her. "Not that I need it anymore."

 _Poof!_

That sound made them all turn to see a dizzy Twilight along with Spike who looked as if he fell through a chimney, the two of them seemingly teleported into the Library.

"Warn me next time you do that." Spike muttered now wiping the soot off of him.

"I didn't even know that was going to happen, now quick lock the doors!" Twilight ordered as both she and Spike moved to the doors and windows, locking them while turning off the lights to keep the whole town from trying to get the ticket, none of them noticed the others inside of the Library.

It was after everything was locked that Twilight saw them and after a few seconds she let out a yell.

"I can't decide!" Twilight finally shouted, having held that in all day not realizing that they were here to apologize. "I just can't, it's important to all of you and I can't stand to disappoint any of you but I can't make you all happy in this situation, you doing favors for me is making it even worse!"

Having said that she had her hooves over her head while Applejack slowly walked towards her. "Twilight-sugar-I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you," She said placing a hoof on her shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better I don't want that ticket anymore, you can give it to somepony else. I won't feel bad, I promise."

"Me too, I just feel so awful that I made you feel awful." Fluttershy said flying over to Twilight who slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head in surprise.

"Me too, it's no fun upsetting your friends." Pinkie said frowning at herself with Rarity giving a nod.

"Twilight it was unfair of me to try and force you to do this."

"Yes the ticket is mine!" Rainbow cheered doing a flip as she chanted before seeing them look at her. "Uh actually I don't have my moves for the Wonderbolts perfected anyways, so I don't need it."

"We all got so gung-ho about the Gala we didn't realize how un gung-ho we were making you." Applejack bowed her head as Twilight slowly smiled.

"We're sorry Twilight."

"At least that mess is over with, it was really getting ridiculous." Roxas muttered going back to reading as Twilight stood up asking for Spike to take a note.

He wasn't learning much about this world as the history books talked about a Crystal Empire that no longer existed, a place called the Dragon Lands and Cloudsdale where only Pegasi could live, not paying much attention to Twilight returning the tickets.

Perhaps the Keyhole is in one of those three areas-.

"What?!" That surprised yell made Roxas jump with him looking back up while Twilight looked positive about her choice.

"If my friends can't all go then I don't want to go either, Roxas was the one who gave me the idea earlier today with returning the tickets if it got out of hand." Twilight said with them looking at the Nobody.

"Truth be told I didn't think it would get this bad," Roxas said with a shrug. "Still you sure about that?"

"He's right Twilight that would mean you won't go either." Applejack said not wanting to take that chance away from her friend despite Spike sending the letter and tickets.

"It's fine I wouldn't possibly be able to enjoy myself without my best friends with me." Twilight said, smiling. "All seven of them."

Roxas blinked at hearing that because he realized that included him.

Best friend? It's only been a day how could anyone achieve that in a day? Not even Sora who easily made friends made a best friend in a day! Even his fake memories he recalled it took awhile for his virtual friends to be so close.

"So I'd rather not go at all." Twilight found herself being hugged by the other mares while Spike made a gagging noise before his cheeks puffed up.

"Well wallop my withers Spike, isn't that just like a boy? Can't handle even a little sentimality-whoa nelly!" Applejack ducked as Spike burped out another letter, barely keeping her hat from catching on fire.

"There has to be a better system for that." Roxas commented with Spike catching the letter. "How can you tell if he's sick or receiving another letter?"

"There's a difference," Spike told him in slight annoyance before unrolling the letter. "My faithful student Twilight, why didn't you just say so in the first place?"

He then gasped and pulled out tickets.

"Seven tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala!"

Gasps could be heard from the girls. "Now we can all go." Twilight said excitedly with them all cheering.

Roxas however blinked and counted them all before smiling.

Almost all of them as there were seven tickets and eight of them, but he was fine with being the one not to go, not really caring either way. Besides Spike looked at the tickets in excitement showing that despite his protests he was a little excited.

Twilight's stomach growled again making her chuckle. "Right, I still need to eat."

"Allow us to treat you to dinner." Rarity said placing a hoof on Twilight's shoulder.

"What a great way to apologize." Rainbow agreed with that with each of them grabbing their ticket.

"And celebrate, the cupcakes are on me." Pinkie cheered with Spike keeping the last ticket before Twilight stopped him.

"Here Roxas," Twilight said surprising the Nobody while Spike's face fell a bit with her giving him the last ticket. "You were a big help today, I think you'll have fun there."

While surprised, Roxas shook his head. "I appreciate it Twilight but parties aren't for me, besides I think Spike wants to go."

Just like that Spike's face lit up before he tried to hide it, remembering what he said earlier.

"Yeah but you were the only one that didn't pressure me into getting a ticket." Twilight argued with him.

Roxas went to refuse again but Spike spat out another letter. "And one for you Spike." He said receiving another ticket.

Seeing that Roxas chuckled. "Well I don't have a reason to refuse now." He said wondering if the Princess did that on purpose, accepting the ticket before his stomach growled making him place a hoof over it.

"Come on you two let's catch up with the others." Twilight said in amusement with Spike holding onto his ticket while running after her.

Roxas however stayed a few seconds longer rethinking what was said earlier and back during the Nightmare Moon incident where they had to go on ahead while he fought some Heartless at the river.

They considered him their friend?

Despite the fact that he was hiding what he was from them?

Closing the books, Roxas smiled and slowly walked after them.

Perhaps… That wasn't so bad.

* * *

"I really needed this." Twilight had a content look as they were back at the restaurant, all of them sharing a pizza, although Roxas was picking the hay off of his slice, not looking too sure about it.

"I know what you mean, you can never go wrong with Pizza." Rainbow said already on her second slice while Rarity sniffed in slight disdain.

"I beg to differ, all of that grease is not good for the coat."

"Come on Rarity just drop it for tonight." Rainbow scoffed with a smirk.

"Still wish this place had rubies." Spike muttered but he ate his slice despite that.

"Don't be like that we're getting to the best part." Pinkie inputted with a grin.

"Best part?" Applejack asked with a quirked brow, wondering what the pink pony had planned.

"Duh, this isn't only a way to apologize to Twilight but we're welcoming Roxas to Ponyville!" Pinkie said and suddenly there were party decorations around them when Roxas blinked making him jump. "Surprise!"

Rainbow, AJ, Rarity and Fluttershy didn't look too put off by this due to being used to her antics but considering Roxas, Twilight and Spike were the newcomers here they were caught off guard by how fast Pinkie set these up in a second.

"How did you-this is physically impossible." Twilight said looking around.

"Sugarcube it's Pinkie." Applejack said as if that explained everything.

"So were you surprised? Huh? Huh?" Pinkie asked with a grin looking right at Roxas, leaning into his face as she did that. "Sorry I took this long, usually I do one on the day a pony arrives."

Roxas slowly looked around unsure of what to say.

He was trying to remember if he ever truly experienced a party that wasn't a fake memory or belonged to Sora, but nothing came up. So he had no clue how to respond here because he's never been in this situation before.

"But it's just us." Fluttershy pointed out as usually Pinkie overdoes everything.

"Well duh, Roxas said he wasn't one for celebrating so I figured it could be a friends only party," Pinkie said as if that was obvious with a wide grin. "I couldn't find his home to get everything ready, which is weird because I usually know everypony's address, so I had to improvise."

Applejack who was chuckling at that blinked as if a thought just occurred to her. "Hold on a minute, Roxas where have you been staying anyways?" She asked as they didn't really ask given what was going on the other night along with Roxas disappearing during the Summer Sun Celebration.

"In the forest." Roxas answered not really caring as he took a bite only to hear silence and he looked up to see them all giving him wide-eyed looks. "... What?"

"You slept in Everfree Forest last night?!" Applejack asked as if that was the worst possible decision for any pony. "Do you have hay in your brains?!"

"Applejack is right, that dreadful place is the last place anyone should stay." Rarity shivered at the idea of sleeping out there, the leaves and mud getting in her coat.

"Uh yeah I'm from another world, I take what I can get with staying somewhere," Roxas deadpanned given how he couldn't return to the castle where the Organization lived or any other world at this moment. "Besides it's not that bad."

"You can't expect for us to let you stay like that." Rarity admonished him with Roxas looking pretty uncomfortable.

Was it really such a big deal?

"So um who'll take him in?" Fluttershy asked quietly as it was getting late-too late to try and find an place of residence for him.

"Why can't you do it Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked looking at the shy pegasus in surprise.

"I would but I don't think Angel likes him very much." Fluttershy said with Roxas looking confused before remembering the rabbit that kicked him.

Yeah he'd rather avoid that rabbit.

"Well I would but he said he can't fly, it would be a problem if he fell." Rainbow elaborated as her home was literally in a cloud.

"The Apple Family reunion is ending tomorrow but until then the farm is pretty full," Applejack looked apologetic. "I suppose you could borrow the barn for the night but I reckon you wouldn't like the smell sugarcube."

"I live in my store and both rooms are taken by my sister and I when she's visiting," Rarity frown trying to think on this. "Perhaps I could have her sleep with me tonight and have you stay in her room, but I don't know how Sweetie Belle would take this given how I'm watching her tonight."

"Ooh he can stay with me." Pinkie said with a smile. "It'll be just like a sleepover."

"Wouldn't that be up to the Cakes who are most likely asleep?" Rainbow asked making Pinkie deflate.

No she literally deflated which made Roxas give an incredulous stare.

"Oh right."

"It's fine, I don't mind the forest." Roxas said trying to put an end to this conversation as he didn't see what the big deal was.

Although given how they looked he wasn't sure they would drop it-.

"Hey Twilight don't we have a free room in the Library?" Spike asked curiously with the Purple Unicorn giving a nod.

"Indeed we do Spike, I haven't done anything with it yet besides leaving it as a guest room," Twilight had a smile turning from Spike to Roxas. "You can stay with us for the night if you wish Roxas."

Roxas hesitated.

Seriously these ponies were so trusting, he's only been here for two days and not only was he declared one of their 'best friends' but now he was being invited to stay the night without a second thought?

He should decli-... Wait.

If he stayed at the Library he could use that to his advantage to learn more about this world then he already did. And by doing that he could ensure that he blends in more with this world until he finds the Keyhole.

There really weren't any downsides to this.

So he smiled. "I'm pretty sure none of you will let it rest if I decline so sure."

… He really hoped he doesn't regret this.

* * *

"Here you go." Twilight said an hour later as everyone said their goodbyes for the night, Spike was currently dozing on her back showing that it was past his bedtime. "If you need anything else just ask."

"It's fine Olle-er-Twilight, thanks." Roxas said awkwardly.

He nearly called her Ollette by mistake due to how similar they were.

Twilight gave him a confused look, obviously catching the slip-up but Spike tossed and turned on her back reminding her of the baby Dragon. "See you in the morning, I have to get Spike here to bed."

As she closed the door, using her magic, Roxas sighed and laid down on the bed, finding it a lot more comfortable than even his bed in the Land that Never Was.

He'll look more into this world first thing in the morning, right now he wanted to sleep.

 _ **Journal Entry # 3**_

 _ **Equestria**_

Today had to have been an annoying one if I was being honest, I don't understand how people or in this case ponies place having a ticket over their actual friendship, was it Selfishness? Jealousy? Perhaps it was because of what Ansem said about every heart having Darkness, especially the ones you don't expect.

If that's the case then would I have acted like that if I had a heart? Would I have put pressure on Twilight instead of trying to fix it? I just don't know.

Still at least I have access to books about this world now, I could use anything to help me find out more about this world to make finding the Keyhole easier.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Heh this chapter was pretty fun to type, even if it took me a bit, no Heartless showing up in this chapter because of the lack of darkness, like I said it'll change soon enough but Roxas learned a bit more about this world and now has a place to stay considering he slept in the forest after the incident with Nightmare Moon.**_

 _ **Given that prior incident it's understandable that none of the Mane Six would think about asking if Roxas had a place to stay and with how they are they wouldn't let him continue to stay in the forest.**_

 _ **With that done I thought long and hard about where to place him, I figured at the moment there wouldn't be a house for him to buy-especially with a lack of Munny-or bits as it's called in Equestria. So that meant staying with one of the Mane Six.**_

 _ **As he can't fly Rainbow Dash was taken out of the equation on where to stay for obvious reasons, I did consider Fluttershy but then I took into account of Discord and decided not to do that. Then I slowly thought of how to do this with the others as the Apple family still had a reunion going on until the Apple Harvest Episode leaving for it to be Twilight, Rarity or Pinkie.**_

 _ **Given Pinkie's… Personality I figured Roxas would go insane from staying with her and Rarity with how she is in the beginning of the series would've reminded him too much of Marluxia.**_

 _ **Then I realized Twilight's Library would be a big help for Roxas to learn more about this world and looking at it from a logical point of view-not using a heart it made the most sense.**_

 _ **Finally we have the whole episode with how he was involved, he sympathizes with Twilight a bit due to how the situation is a little similar to when Axel and Xion fought with him in the middle, though he currently doesn't remember Xion but it's enough to where he would be willing to try and help the Unicorn out of that mess. But it would also annoy him enough to where he just stayed out of the rest of it at a certain point, not wanting to get involved anymore.**_

 _ **So hope you enjoyed that explanation. Now to get the reviews done with.**_

 _ **rmarcano321: True that. Glider, Flyer it's the same thing and it works. Yeah he does sound older in the Final Mix Version doesn't he?**_

 _ **Duskrider: Good call, I just need to work out how it would look and the abilities each form have… The Drive Form with Twilight is easy because her Element is Magic so Magic Based skills but the weakness would be a huge loss of strength along with the Form with Rainbow being Speed Based but with low durability to compensate and it could be called Harmony Forms instead of Drive Forms. Just need to find out what abilities would go with Kindness Form, Generosity Form, ect. After all the Elements of Harmony could force the forms to appear without the need for special clothing, thank you for pointing that out. No clue when I'll have the first one appear though.**_

 _ **Ultima-Owner: That it is.**_

 _ **TwilightSky15: Haha thank you for the compliment, truth be told my version of Roxas was completely from memory of when I last played the game four years ago, as I just recently got the Final Mix version to play some more and get back into the groove of things, especially with the third KH game finally coming out-hopefully that is. I'll try to keep his character in-character, with hopefully realistic changes over the story. I'll also try to keep the story up but I do take time to write each chapter for 'every' story so sometimes it might take awhile.**_

 _ **Derick Lindsey: True, however there will be times when both threats will merge depending on how strong their darkness is. I don't think I'll do every episode but I will try and make the ones I do important to Roxas stay in Equestria. As for where the Keyhole is well… It won't be found for awhile but there is a good reason Celestia hasn't found it as of yet. Riku and Diz finding him will be quite the show, not exactly sure how I would do it as of yet… Would the Organization Cloak prevent Riku from changing forms or does it just protect him from darkness? I need to do some more research to see if there's an answer to that.**_

 _ **Nightmaster000: Heheheh, it could be Xehanort or it could be the person behind the Keyblade War-I'm being vague on it because I want to see how KH3 works and see if I could use what's added to make the story either better or to change it up a bit. Truth be told I want to say it's Xehanort because that guy just won't freaking die so he would be perfect. But it wouldn't be correct considering how Xehanort hasn't existed during the Keyblade War-that I know of and while he can time travel, he can only do so to points where he already exists. I'm not so sure about making KH or Disney characters show up out of the blue, the road to the world is still hidden, but Roxas being randomly spat out there because of the Corridor of Darkness is getting rid of the spell that Celestia used, so perhaps but it'll be awhile. So many ideas so little time to use them.**_

 _ **Balto1: Haha thanks I'm a huge fan of Roxas myself thinking he got the short end of the stick, and I'm slowly getting more into MLP quite a bit, got a few seasons watched already so that way I know more about what I'm talking about for this story.**_

 _ **Generalhyna: Yup that's exactly what happens with Nobodies-it's the main reason that I actually hate Xehanort for what he did with lying to them all in the ways they can get a heart only to learn the true way they could. As for your OC… She sounds very interesting but there are way too many characters in both KH and MLP as it is without adding an OC, I want to but I'm afraid that I'll have my plate full enough as it is in trying to get the characters right.**_

 _ **The Keeper of Worlds: Yup and connections can work both ways which will lead to a very confused Sora for a bit. True Diz would play it off like Roxas already ceased as a way to prevent the Organization from interfering but the moment Axel catches on he would immediately head out to look for Roxas.**_

 _ **PrometheusDark: Thank you and I'm glad you enjoyed how the chapter went with everyone being involved even if it didn't show all of the Mane Six's involvement. Yeah Roxas learned a bit more about the Keyblade in that one day then he did in his whole life, plus I think Celestia is one to always give a chance, especially given how Roxas did prove himself that he didn't mean any harm to anyone. There will be some interaction between Roxas and Luna in the future and I will do my best to do one-on-one interactions between Roxas and the rest of the Mane Six, but the ones he would get along with the most would be Rainbow Dash, Spike and Twilight as they remind him of Hayner, Pence and Olette respectively.**_

 _ **Eternal Nothingness: Thank you and yes he can but he won't for the very reason that the Organization would definitely notice if the Samurai Nobodies disappeared for various moments of time and they would leave a trail leading to him, plus while he can control the Samurai's to an extent he has no experience doing so only using them to train in his earlier days. Finally Xemnas can control 'all' lesser Nobodies given his power and would have more control if Roxas did try that.**_

 _ **EmperorSnorlax: Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the ones to come. The Keyblade Wielder that Celestia mentioned may or may not be Xehanort, I haven't decided yet and most likely will decide after KH3 IF they expand more on the Keyblade War.**_

 _ **Kival737101: Well first he has to gain an 'actual' heart before that can happen and I'm not going to promise anything as that would lead to spoilers. Besides I'll only type something like that if it feels natural while typing, so it's a maybe.**_


	4. Apple Season

_**Disclaimer: I own neither MLP:FIM or Kingdom Hearts so don't sue me!**_

 _ **Summary: Making a desperate attempt to escape the Virtual Twilight Town, Roxas found himself in the world of Equestria during the Summer Sun Celebration. Now free, Roxas attempts to forge his own path but will he be able to or is he really destined to fade?**_

 _ **Chapter 04: Apple Season**_

It's been two days since the incident with the Gala Tickets and Roxas was starting to get used to this strange world and his 'friends'.

In those two days he spent the time looking up more information on this world using Twilight's library, the Unicorn being a big help as she realized that he wanted to learn more about this world, answering certain questions for him in return for learning more about the other worlds that Roxas himself has visited which he easily agreed to.

Roxas also found out what was going on in regards to his dreams of Sora.

They still had a connection given how abruptly he fled the virtual Twilight Town, the two of them not being at full strength, so they seemed to be sharing their strength.

An example being Starseeker, Roxas had a bit of a strange dream involving Sora getting that in some sort of tower which made him wonder if this connection was shared both ways with Sora getting glimpses of Equestria?

He really hoped not.

Though that theory seem to be a bit faulty because he 'saw' Sora regain the use of two spells while he hasn't had any of them, so something was off there.

Still at least it answered a few of his questions, but Roxas was still having trouble fighting with two Keyblades in this form given how he can't hold them with his hooves and he can't stand on his hind legs to move quickly, leaving him with the urge to try and perfect it.

Right now however he wished he was alone to practice that instead of what he was doing.

"No, no you have to focus." Rainbow Dash voiced, breaking Roxas out of his thoughts as the Pegasus has taken it upon herself to teach Roxas how to fly without his consent mind you.

Meaning she literally kidnapped him from the bed he was given making Roxas silently swear to lock the windows from now on.

"Rainbow Dash we've been doing this for two hours, can we stop?" Roxas asked in slight annoyance but Rainbow shook her head.

"You'll be thanking me when you have this down, flying is the best thing in the world," Rainbow Dash told him with a scoff. "You're the only Pegasus that walks everywhere!"

"I flew before," Roxas muttered thinking of his slight trips to Neverland where all he needed to fly was both Pixie Dust and to believe. "Just not with wings."

Still she wasn't wrong because if he could get flying down, he could implement that into his fighting style as he has ran into a few Heartless the other day outside of Ponyville, luckily they're just targeting him as opposed to anyone else given how he has the only weapon that can kill them.

They disappear for a bit once he killed enough of them because the darkness in this world was too small for them to stay long enough which was a blessing to be sure, especially since he used those skirmishes to get used to dual-wielding in this form.

The lack of darkness is also what kept them from targeting anyone else which was really a huge relief… Although there could be some exceptions.

"Now just get a running start and flap your wings," Rainbow told him as beginner Pegasi always did that when learning to fly. "Once you get the basics down you'll be able to fly at any time."

Roxas muttered to himself as he listened but like all the other times he still couldn't even hover off the ground.

"Wow, why were you turned into a Pegasus?" Rainbow Dash asked tactlessly as Roxas had to explain what he meant about being turned to this to the others besides Spike, Twilight and Applejack considering they weren't there for the first explanation.

"You're asking the wrong person," Roxas drawled before coming to a stop. "Or rather pony-I'll never get used to that."

If anything now thinking on it a bit more he should've been either an Earth Pony or a Unicorn-the latter due to him being able to use magic-though that right there was still debatable in his condition, yet he was a Pegasus.

"Well we'll get you flying in no time, some Pegasi take longer than others." Rainbow said with a grin as she viewed this as a challenge while Roxas rolled his eyes.

It hasn't even been a week so he wouldn't hold his breath-.

Was the ground shaking?

"What in the-?" Roxas looked around expecting for it to be a Heartless while Rainbow Dash flew a bit higher, a hoof over her eyes before they widened.

"Stampede!" She shouted in a panic, that shout echoing towards Ponyville making them panic.

"Stampede?" Roxas looked dumbfounded before seeing the dust being kicked up over the nearby hill making him realize he was in the path of said stampede and quickly took off running to get out of the way.

It only took a few seconds for Roxas to realize that his hooves weren't on the ground as Rainbow Dash grabbed him out of the way making him give her a surprised look. "What? You really think I'm going to leave a friend to get run over?" She asked with him looking a little sheepish.

"No just… Not used to being the one saved." Roxas muttered as they could see everyone panicking from up there-except for Pinkie Pie who seemed to be having fun.

In the Organization only Axel would've gotten him out of trouble like that, he was pretty sure that more than half of them would have him figure it out for himself-well Demyx probably would've helped despite his complaining about being the wrong guy for certain jobs he was pretty alright in Roxas book.

Looking closer as Rainbow dropped him on a cloud considering Pegasi had this weird ability to walk on them, Roxas blinked. "Cows?" He asked not expecting them to be stampeding towards Ponyville.

He didn't get an answer as Rainbow shot off towards Ponyville, most likely to help the others leaving him on the cloud.

"Yeehaw!" Roxas looked down to see Applejack in the middle of the stampede with what looked to be a collie. "Move aside Winona."

Seeing her handling it, Roxas sighed knowing that he didn't need to get involved and just laid down on the cloud thinking he might be able to get some sleep.

Although he frowned after a few moments. "How do I get down from here?" He muttered as jumping would no doubt hurt and he didn't have any Potions or Cure related Spells to help him. Kind of ironic as back in his Organization days he found way too many Potions on his missions and yet none here.

He wondered if his old room was still full of those extra Potions.

After a moment, Roxas smacked his face with his hoof.

"Just because I can't fly doesn't mean I can't glide." Roxas muttered feeling like an idiot as he remembered the countless times he did that outside of Neverland, so backed up before giving a running start to jump off of the cloud, unfurling his wings as he did so.

Thankfully there was a breeze that went underneath his wings as he slowly glided towards the ground, landing on all fours.

"Not flying but I'll take it." Roxas said with a smug grin, his wings flapping.

* * *

A week passed after that incident where Pinkie was prepping all of Ponyville with everyone's help to celebrate Applejack single handedly-or single hoofedly saving everypony from the stampede.

As such Roxas was able to use the time look further into this world not wanting to be a part of any other parties after that surprise one that Pinkie threw for him.

… A week. Twelve days in fact, so nearly two weeks.

Roxas could scarcely believe that he's been in this world for that long, the only real danger he's seen besides Nightmare Moon in this world were the Heartless leaving for him to think that the sooner he got off this place the sooner it could return to its peaceful state.

Too bad he hasn't heard from Celestia about what she found in regards to the Keyhole.

… Right Princess Celestia, he wasn't used to royalty all that much so he had to remind himself of the formalities.

Roxas groaned, his face in a book. "Another dead end." He muttered this time it was a book about Manehattan and there wasn't anything that referenced a legend or even a rumor that resembled the Keyhole as something like that should have a myth about it like some of the other worlds did.

"Well perhaps it's in another book?" Spike offered as he was helping Roxas while Twilight was preparing a speech for the party to honor Applejack in her own way. "I mean we have plenty of books about Equestria, this Keyhole you said you're looking for could be close by."

Roxas didn't even bother to respond showing how unlikely he thought that was.

' _Sora would've found it by now._ ' Roxas thought with a frown thinking back to all the Keyholes his original self found quite easily while he was here struggling on finding his first one.

"So what is so important about this Keyhole?" Spike asked curiously with Roxas turning towards him with a blank look making him fidget. "Um well maybe if you can explain it a bit more we can be of more help?"

"Spike's right." Twilight chose that moment to enter the room with a stack of flashcards floating next to her.

"That's the speech?" Roxas asked in disbelief at how many cards there were. "I think you wrote a book."

"Actually I left a lot out," Twilight said with an satisfied grin, Roxas adopting a dumbfounded expression before she looked serious. "But you could let us help look for this Keyhole, it has something to do with your Keyblade right?"

Roxas hesitated for a brief moment but gave a nod confirming that.

He really didn't want to explain the truth of the Keyhole or that if the Heartless find it before he could lock it this world would disappear into darkness forever with everypony ceasing to exist.

That would cause quite a panic which would in turn draw more Heartless because panic can at times turn into darkness due to fear and desperation which would only make it easier for said Heartless to find what he's looking for.

So discretion was the best thing to use in this case.

"Then you should let us help, you've been shutting yourself away this last week doing nothing but reading, unless a random Heartless shows up." Twilight pointed out to him.

' _If you think this is bad you should've seen me when I was a week old._ ' Roxas thought thinking back to how clueless and naive he was about everything back then.

Or how much of a zombie he acted like.

As he said nothing, Twilight frowned. "Look I can respect how you want to do this alone but wouldn't it be much faster if you had help?" She asked trying to get him to agree.

Spike coughed a bit as this was reminding him of when he tried to get Twilight to do more than just study before coming to Ponyville.

Twilight had a twitch of irritation as she looked at Spike, knowing what he was doing, leaving for the dragon to smile innocently.

"I appreciate the offer Twilight but this is my problem." Roxas said hoping she would just drop it.

Turned out that was a poor choice of words.

"Wait problem? I thought you said something about finding this being your duty, how problematic is this Keyhole?" Twilight asked some concern showing.

"Don't you have a speech to get to?" Roxas asked heatedly, his patience finally breaking.

It's been like this all week, how many hints does he need to drop to be left alone?!

Twilight looked a bit taken aback by the snappy remark from Roxas, especially when he opened another book and placed it in front of him not even reading it, that being a clear sign that he didn't want to talk anymore.

Okay he'll admit he was being childish, especially to someone who was kind enough to let him stay in their home but he couldn't risk anyone finding out the truth about the keyhole.

… Or about him.

"Roxas?" Twilight tried with the Nobody giving no response before she sighed in acceptance. "Alright I'll stop asking, come on Spike."

He could hear her hooves moving across the floor away from him with the little pitter-patter of Spike's feet.

"Just remember," Despite Roxas's stubbornness he lowered the book to look at Twilight. "If you ever need the assistance looking for this Keyhole you just have to ask, whatever the problem you alluded to is you don't have to face it alone. You have friends who are willing to help out."

With that said she and Spike left the Library with Roxas putting the book down just know realizing that he was holding a book that was upside down about the myths of Alicorns.

So he closed it with a sigh, not really interested in that.

Instead he felt bad.

Or rather he was pretty sure he felt bad.

"I wonder if Axel was on to something when he asked if I was sure if I didn't have a heart," Roxas mused remembering that day on the clock tower that seemed like only yesterday. "I shouldn't have one but the Keyblade can only be wielded by one with a strong heart… Is it because I'm Sora's Nobody or is it something else?"

It was just like his first few days of existing, the more he learned the less he truly knew. He wasn't getting anywhere.

"I could really go for some Sea-Salt Ice Cream." Roxas hung his head as that particular flavor didn't exist here and he knew nothing about making it.

Too bad because he could do with something familiar… Anything really-.

His eyes widened as he ran to the window.

If he remembers correctly there was a Clock Tower somewhere in Ponyville-there right towards Fluttershy's cottage.

Perhaps he could still do that, it didn't have to be Sea-Salt Ice Cream, although that would make it better, but just eating Ice Cream while sitting at the top of a Clock Tower would be enough for him.

… Right no munny.

Well, it was still early so perhaps he could find some part-time work to get some quick munny?

* * *

Making it outside, Roxas saw that the 'celebration' for Applejack's deed was just beginning with Twilight at the podium so he sat down to listen out of politeness.

"Welcome all of Ponyville," Twilight greeted using her magic to hold the pile of flashcards up. "Today we are here to honor a Pony we can rely on to help in any matter big, or small. A Pony who-."

She was interrupted when Rainbow Dash suddenly shoved her aside, nearly making the flashcards fly off. "Did you Applejack's slick moves out there?! What an athlete," She cheered ignoring Twilight's slightly annoyed look. "This week she's going to be helping me with a new flying trick and you just know it's going to be so awesome."

At that point, Rainbow was pressing her hooves against her cheeks, gushing before Twilight pushed her away from the Podium. "Exactly, and-."

Then came Pinkie popping out of nowhere, blocking Twilight's view. "This week I get to run Sugarcube Corner for the very first time."

Twilight leaned out, now glaring daggers at being interrupted twice. "And what does that have to do with Applejack?" She asked not getting the significance.

"Oh she's going to help me, Applejack makes everything great so free samples for everypony!" The crowd erupted in cheers with Twilight getting the stage back.

"Great now if I can make a point without getting interru-."

"Twilight?" Cue Fluttershy as she didn't push Twilight away or get in front of her, instead just standing to the side politely.

"-ted." Twilight finished her sentence with clenched teeth once more stepping back looking like she was about to strangle someone.

Roxas idly wished he had something to snack on right now while watching this.

"Sorry for interrupting but I want to say that Applejack is going to be helping me with the newborn bunnies, they're very skittish and her herding skills will be of great help." Fluttershy said with a smile that fell on seeing Twilight's expression, the shy Pegasus slowly stepping back.

Twilight's eye twitched. "Anypony else?" She asked daring for somepony to say yes. "Anypony?"

When no pony answered she smiled.

"Now as for what I was trying to say-," She stopped at seeing Mayor Mare standing to the side before she snapped. "Nevermind."

Seeing her leave the stage, Roxas shook his head. "Not sure what she expected given how many cards she had."

Next time she should just keep it plain and simple.

Mayor Mare gave a slightly amused cough as she took the stage. "So without any further ado, it's my privilege to give the Prized Pony of Ponyville award to our lovely guest of honor, a Pony of the utmost trustworthiness, reliability and integrity," She said with a smile, a golden trophy being shown. "Ponyville's most capable and dependable friend, Applejack!"

Roxas blinked having a feeling of deja-vu when he saw that she wasn't there.

' _Don't tell me another evil came to Equestria and kidnapped her._ ' Roxas thought with a deadpan expression remembering how Celestia went missing when Nightmare Moon appeared before seeing the Cowgirl Earth Pony with two basket of apples rushing towards the stage looking dead on her hooves. ' _Then again that's probably better than this, when was the last time she slept?_ '

He could tell he wasn't the only one wondering that as Applejack sounded like she was slurring a little when she gave a thank you speech before she began to drag the trophy off the stage.

Watching her drag it past a few buildings, Roxas decided to put his plan on doing part time work on hold to see what was going on.

It wasn't until she was close to the farm that Roxas caught up, seeing her struggling with the trophy that had quite a bit of dirt on the bottom from being dragged. "You alright?"

His voice startled the Earth Pony who let go of the trophy, thankfully it didn't fall over, although it wobbled a bit before sitting upright right when she focused on him tiredly, not recognizing him for a few seconds. "Oh howdy there Roxas, didn't see you there fer a second," She said with a tired grin. "What can I do fer ya?"

' _Did she not hear my question?_ ' Roxas blinked at that, shaking his head in slight exasperation.

"You need any help with that?" Roxas offered, jabbing a hoof at the trophy.

"Appreciate the offer but I have this handled." Applejack said refusing the help, surprising Roxas.

Roxas tilted his head a little worried because during the last two weeks even he could tell this was unusual behavior for the Earth Pony.

"So what brings you out here, Sugarcube? You've been shut in Twilight's library fer quite awhile." Applejack used her mouth to grab the handle of the trophy and began to drag it again.

"Decided to try and find some part-time work to get some munny in this world," Roxas said with a shrug. "Any chance you know anywhere I could try-."

He stopped when he saw Applejack had her eyes closed, giving a light snore before snorting as she woke up, her head shaking frantically. "N-Not at the moment Sugarcube," Applejack said quickly as if she didn't just fall asleep. "Let me get back to you on that."

Now Roxas put on a worried expression. "When was the last time you slept?" He asked carefully.

"I'm fine just been busy," Applejack quickly stifled another yawn hoping to convince Roxas who gave her a blank look. "It's Applebuck Season and Big Mac got hurt, so I've been doing it all by myself."

' _Right her family reunion ended._ ' Roxas thought remembering AJ mentioning that showing why she wasn't getting any help, especially if this Big Mac hurt himself.

"Applebuck Season?" Roxas asked with a quirked brow before shaking his head with how dazed Applejack looked. "I'll ask again later, but you sure you don't want any help?"

"What, you think I can't do it by myself?" Applejack asked her exhaustion making her act a bit hostile, Roxas not expecting that backed up a little.

"No, I just-." Roxas tried to defuse the situation but Applejack cut him off.

"Well I'll prove it to ya, I'll get all of these apples harvested without nopony's help!"

Roxas stiffened at hearing 'Nopony' guessing it was their term for Nobody and while he knew that Applejack didn't mean it in an insulting way he couldn't help but think on it before he saw Applejack tugging on the trophy indicating that she was done talking.

So he sighed. "I thought friends were supposed to help one another." He muttered having no memories of this type of stubborness even from his fake ones while walking away.

Unknown to him Applejack heard him and under normal circumstances she would've felt a little guilty for snapping like that but her exhaustion and pride kept her from thinking on it.

If Roxas stayed, he would've overheard Twilight coming in to talk to the farmer about her exhaustion.

* * *

"Erk." Roxas grunted as he was pushing a cart uphill managing to find some part-time work while looking around Ponyville.

He was half-tempted to use his Keyblade to hit it uphill like how he used a struggle bat in Twilight Town but refrained from doing so as the cart had some fragile items in it.

"Roxas?" Roxas barely looked as Rainbow Dash flew overhead giving him a quizzical look when she landed on a cloud. "What are you doing?"

"Earning some munny," Roxas answered keeping his focus on the cart. "Is something wrong?"

"Nah, just doing some practicing for the Wonderbolts at the Gala," Rainbow said looking pretty excited. "You want to continue your flying lessons after you're done?"

"Not today Dash," Roxas answered as he continued to push the cart. "I might be busy all day."

Rainbow shrugged at that. "Your loss, give me a shout if you want to continue," She said taking off. "You'll never fly if you don't practice."

Eventually Roxas made it to the top of the hill where the building this cart was going resided, the owner waiting. "Thank you for pushing it uphill," The elderly Earth Pony said with a smile using his head to reach into a pouch and produce some coins. "Here's the payment for your trouble."

Roxas blinked at the coins now realizing that this world had a different currency than Munny before adopting a smile. "It's no problem."

* * *

Taking the time to head back to the Library and look up the currency, Roxas was able to tell that he earned up to fifty Bits-basically fifty Munny which made it easy to keep track of.

It was surprisingly the same amount he would get back in Twilight Town for the same job.

So he did a few more odd jobs that resembled the stuff in Twilight Town, putting Posters up for the Sugarcube Corner and taking care of some junk by destroying it with his Keyblade.

They didn't really give him much bits, but by the time sunset was coming he had around 1240 Bits while looking a little exhausted.

Giving a slight smile, Roxas was happy that he had his jacket to put the Bits into otherwise he wouldn't have anywhere to hold them.

Now to get some Ice Cream.

It didn't take long before he was sitting on the edge of the top of the Clock Tower, eating some chocolate Ice Cream, a satisfied smile on his face as he watched the sunset.

Now this was more like it. Especially since he could still sit the same and in the last few days he got better at holding objects with his hooves, so he didn't have to worry about dropping the Ice Cream.

Turning his head, Roxas was half expecting to see Axel out of habit, but sighed at seeing no one.

' _What was I expecting?_ ' Roxas thought with a shake of his head. ' _Of course he won't be here._ '

Taking another bite, Roxas turned his head to the other side and gave a start at seeing an apparition of a girl wearing the Organization Cloak with short black hair, eating Sea Salt, but it was gone before he could get a better look.

"What in the world?" Roxas muttered to himself, unsure of what he saw.

Who was that? Why was she familiar-?

Roxas gritted his teeth as his head began to pound. It got worse as he tried to think more on who that was before he gave it up as a lost cause.

' _Probably a side effect of Diz's memory hack._ ' Roxas thought a bitter expression, his ice cream was beginning to melt.

Yet something felt off about that.

Sensing someone flying by near him, Roxas looked up to see a gray Pegasus with a blonde mane, carrying some sort of bag that she reached into to pull a muffin out of to bite into, what made Roxas quirk a brow was that her eyes were… Cross-Eyed if you will.

As she ate, she noticed his look and gave a happy wave.

Not knowing what to do, Roxas waved back before returning to his ice cream, nothing being said in what he assumed to be an awkward silence that the new arrival was ignoring while she flew by.

Glancing her way again, Roxas figured perhaps he should head back.

* * *

Deciding to check up on Applejack on his way back to the Library, Roxas put on an annoyed expression at seeing the stubborn mare was still kicking apple trees, buckets of them filled and there didn't seem to be an end in sight-... She was now kicking a dead tree.

Rubbing his snout with a hoof, Roxas sighed and walked over, seeing Applejack still kicking the tree. "You do realize all of the apples are off that tree right?"

"I knew that." Applejack yawned showing much more exhaustion. "You're out late Roxas."

Roxas quirked a brow seeing that she probably didn't remember their argument earlier that day due to lack of sleep and frowned.

He could walk away, let her deal with this by herself… But she was one of his 'real' friends who wasn't a computer program and had a heart, he didn't want to do that.

Still how could he find a way to help with how stubborn she was?

"Just looking around to make sure Heartless aren't popping up." Roxas lied not wanting her to be suspicious of his true intentions, he could already hear her denying any help even at this state of exhaustion.

"Well there sure have been no Heartless crawling around here," Applejack answered moving to the next tree. "So if you don't mind ah have to get back to work."

It was times like this that Roxas wish he knew a sleeping spell, sure she would be angry but it would be better than this. Maybe he could knock her out with the flat side of the Keyblade to the head-... No that would be too much, plus it would give her a severe headache when she woke up which might make things worse-.

Hearing slight snoring, Roxas put on a relieved expression at seeing that the exhaustion finally caught up with her for the day.

Still he can't move her because that would wake her up and put him back on square one.

' _But I can try and help her out by getting some of the other tree's that she's obviously not at._ ' Roxas thought with a smirk moving to the Apple Farm to get a bucket. ' _She might be annoyed when she finds out but she needs the help whether she'll accept it or not._ '

Hopefully he could get a sizable amount before she woke up, just enough to help her out.

"Now where's the bucket?" Roxas muttered, looking around the farm before he tensed on hearing somepony answer him.

"Around the corner to yer left." Slowly Roxas turned to see an Earth Pony with a red coat, an orange mane and tail with a work horse collar around his neck, chewing on a sprig of wheat, a green apple tattoo on his left hindquarters.

Seeing his left back leg bandaged up, Roxas quickly guessed who this stallion was. "Big Mac?"

"Eeeyup." The Stallion answered easily, chewing the sprig as if he didn't just catch Roxas sneaking on the farm. "Applejack doesn't know yer're here?"

"Nope." Roxas answered just as easily. "Any chance you could point me in a direction where she won't notice my help until a lot is done?"

McIntosh just pointed a hoof towards a field beyond the barn. "She won't get there fer a bit." He said knowing that his sister could be too prideful for her own good.

"Thanks." Roxas said quickly taking off after grabbing the buckets.

McIntosh gave a nod and left with a blanket to place over his sister so she would be warm while she was asleep.

* * *

Morning came as Roxas gave a yawn, heading back to the Library.

He managed to get a good few trees emptied-although the first one took a few kicks before he found out how it worked, but he left before the sun came up not wanting to risk Applejack finding out what he was doing.

Still his respect for her went up a bit despite her stubbornness because he was struggling to keep awake after that, while she's been doing it by herself for a whole week with little to no rest. Then again she's been doing that her whole life so he supposed it made sense.

Entering the Library, he saw Spike putting some books up. "Hey Roxas." He greeted with a wave, pausing when he saw his exhaustion. "You alright?"

"Yeah just need some sleep." Roxas said with a yawn. "Anything happen while I was out?"

He wasn't going to mention anything about what he was doing so Applejack wouldn't overhear-sure she wasn't close by, but he wasn't taking any chances.

"Well Twilight and I were worried when you didn't come back last night." Spike voiced, placing the last book he had in the shelf before bounding over. "Where were you?"

"Did a few part-time jobs to get some Munny-er I mean Bits." Roxas said pulling one out to prove it. "Need a hand? Or is it hoof now?"

"Nah I'm good, you should get some sleep," Spike refused the offer while Roxas looked to be seriously thinking on that last question. "Besides I'm already done with my morning chores."

Seeing that Spike wouldn't budge and Roxas knew he would need his energy for that night he began to head to his borrowed room, stopping at seeing Twilight reading a book on the upper balcony.

' _I should probably apologize for how I acted the other day._ ' Roxas silently mused as while he didn't really 'feel' bad he knew he acted childishly.

Twilight was only trying to help with him… Refusing.

Okay, Roxas just now realized how much of a hypocrite he seemed like thinking on that, although in his case he didn't want to risk them being in danger from the Heartless while Applejack was just stubborn out of pride, so there was a difference.

Shaking his head he walked out there. "Reading a good book?"

"Oh morning Roxa-," Twilight began, cutting herself off when she saw his exhaustion. "You don't look so good."

"Yeah I was up all night looking out for Heartless after doing some part-time work, I'll be heading to bed shortly." Roxas said with a slight chuckle.

"Well at least somepony knows when to rest." Twilight muttered a bit annoyed.

Roxas blinked. "You talking about Applejack?"

"Yeah she wouldn't listen when I tried to help her the other day." Twilight said thinking back on it. "I'm worried that she'll burn herself out if she isn't careful."

"If it helps I saw her last night and she ended up falling asleep," Roxas voiced. "Though she probably only got either a few minutes or an hour, I don't know which."

"It's better than nothing I suppose," Twilight said looking a bit happier to know that she did get 'some' rest before seeing Roxas give a yawn. "You look like you need some sleep though, don't push yourself so hard in the future."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Roxas knew she was right about the 'sleep' thing and he went to leave only to hear a yell that was starting to become familiar. "Oh you have got to be-," He was interrupted when Rainbow Dash collided with him, coming out of nowhere. "Why is it that you're always landing on me when you crash?!"

"Not my fault this time," Rainbow muttered in a dazed tone, her coat and mane ruffled. "I think Somepony needs some help."

"Applejack?" Twilight asked in a deadpanned tone, earning a nod of confirmation from Rainbow Dash. "I'll go talk to her."

As Twilight left, Rainbow quickly got off of Roxas, shaking her head to clear it.

"Sorry about that."

When Roxas didn't answer she looked confused before hearing him snore, making her blink.

"Wow I really must've hit him hard if he's out." She said looking a little sheepish.

* * *

By the time Roxas woke up he heard about the 'Baked Bad's' incident with Pinkie and half of Ponyville being hospitalized along with the fact that Applejack was still refusing help with him heading right for the farm despite Twilight telling him that the Mare wouldn't listen.

"So how are you going to approach this?" Twilight asked curiously, keeping up with him. "Nothing I tried work."

"Simple, I'm not taking no for an answer," Roxas said simply as he was just as stubborn when it came to situations. "She'll be angry but she'll get over it."

"I don't know," Twilight didn't look to comfortable by that. "I mean I agree that she does need help but forcing it?"

Before he could answer, Roxas came to a stop feeling the ground shaking. "Please don't tell me." He muttered seeing Rainbow already flying into the sky.

"Stampede!"

"Again?!" Roxas asked disbelief on his face with everypony taking cover only to stare some more because instead of cows like he was expecting they were bunnies.

Baby bunnies-. That Fluttershy said Applejack would be helping with.

Roxas had an unamused face when a Pony fainted in the streets, the bunnies running around her. "That's it, I'm knocking her out." He said with no hesitation whatsoever completely ignoring the surprised look from Twilight.

"Oh no, oh dear," Fluttershy looked panicked as she tried to round the baby bunnies up with them tearing into every garden and flower pot they passed. "No, those don't belong to you. Let's go back-put that down."

"Roxas do you mind helping Fluttershy?" Twilight asked her eyes narrowing. "I'm going to make Applejack see sense."

That made Roxas give her a confused look.

"Without resorting to knocking her out." Twilight answered the unasked question.

Okay Roxas could see how that might be a bit too excessive, shaking his head he walked over to Fluttershy who was still trying to round up the bunnies. "Need a hoof?"

"Thank you Roxas," Fluttershy said her voice volume lowering while addressing him as opposed to how she was speaking earlier to the bunnies. "Do you have any experience in herding?"

"None," Roxas answered honestly. "I mean I dealt with Bees once but that was more of a try not to get stung thing."

If he had Stop he would've use them to freeze the bunnies in place.

"So I'm guessing it was Applejack?" Roxas asked following Fluttershy's example of coaxing the Bunnies out.

"She came over like she promised but she ended up scaring them instead, she even brought Winona to help."

"A dog with baby bunnies, no wonder they panicked," Roxas gave a slight chuckle. "It's a good thing their panicking didn't attract any Heartless."

Fluttershy glanced over at Roxas at hearing that. "Um Roxas," She began softly, wanting to ask a question that's been bothering her. "These Heartless, do you have to fight them?"

Roxas paused from coaxing a Bunny out, craning his neck to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well you said that your duty is to k-kill these Heartless," Fluttershy nervously pawed at the ground with her hoof, looking down not liking the 'K' word. "D-Does it have to be that way?"

Let it be said that Roxas had to try very hard not to scoff at that question because if it was asked in any other world, everyone would look at her as if she was an idiot.

The Heartless were darkness incarnate that can't be reasoned with, they can't feel mercy or empathy. Only a need to destroy, they steal hearts and destroy worlds on pure instinct alone. Nothing can control them for long.

As he thought about that, Roxas felt his head hang low as he realized it was exactly the way Diz apparently thought about him being a Nobody.

Yes he didn't have a heart but he could think, he didn't try to destroy anything. Nobodies can be reasoned with to a degree, Heartless can't.

But given how Fluttershy wielded this Element of Kindness-or whatever they called it from the Elements of Harmony Roxas could see why she asked that, especially given how she reacted to the Manticore. So he chose his words carefully.

"If they could be reasoned with, it would've been tried a long time ago, they desire nothing but destruction." Roxas said keeping it simple and to the point so she would understand.

"Oh." Fluttershy looked disappointed to hear that before giving a gasp.

That made Roxas turn to see Shadows popping up around them making him curse himself for jinxing it. "Fluttershy run!"

"B-But the Bunnies." Fluttershy said seeing their panic renew at the new threat as they took off, the nearby Ponies quickly going into their homes at seeing the Heartless.

The Shadows chased after the Bunnies, their large fear drawing them in with Fluttershy flying after them, attempting to get the baby bunnies while Roxas quickly summoned the two Keyblades, a bit awkwardly in his mouth and tail.

He didn't have time to worry about the awkwardness, if he didn't hurry, Fluttershy would be in danger of losing her heart to the Heartless.

Roxas spun around to slice through a group of them, but he had to stop after a few seconds feeling dizzy which left him open to being clawed on his hind leg making him wince before he used the Keyblade on his tail to slice through it.

Seeing one going for Fluttershy, Roxas jumped into the air and threw the Keyblade in his tail, recalling it after it sliced through the Heartless before it could hit the shy Pegasus.

' _I can't believe I jinxed myself when I mentioned the Heartless._ ' Roxas told himself as he barely blocked another claw strike before dismissing one Keyblade, thinking it was better to fight with one at the moment until he was used to using two in this form. ' _That was stupid of me to tempt fate._ '

Duck. Roll. Swipe.

Roxas mind was on autopilot as he did what he could to stop the Heartless from hitting Fluttershy as she had three of the baby bunnies now and was heading for the fourth before he ended up swinging too early causing for three Heartless to lunge at him.

Eyes widening, Roxas instinctively blocked the strikes with… His wings?

There was some pain but the wings surprisingly held before he actually pushed them back with his wings, flapping them in the process as a gust of wind erupted stunning the Heartless.

Blinking in bewilderment, Roxas quickly took advantage of their stunned state to disperse those Heartless before looking at his wings in thought.

That was Aero, he'd recognize that spell anywhere, only it was used for offense rather then defense this time.

' _Right Pegasi have their own innate magic._ ' Roxas reminded himself as he did read up on that.

It was how they walked on clouds and apparently their wings were pretty strong so he guessed it made sense that he could use Aero with his wings-.

That was when Roxas saw Fluttershy actually pick up a baby bunny with her wings making him glance at his wings and flex them seeing how they were like hands.

Looking surprised, Roxas wondered how he missed that before figuring that it was because he spent the last two weeks holed up instead of interacting with the world.

So he threw the Kingdom Keyblade he had in his mouth into the air, catching it with his left wing before summoning Starseeker in his right, giving a few experimental swings as he did so.

Now that was more like it, too bad he won't be able to fly while he used them like this-if he actually gets that down.

Shaking his head, Roxas refocused as Fluttershy was getting the last baby bunny with three Heartless now popping out of the ground, it seemed that her ability to soothe the animals were making the Heartless appear with less frequency.

"Take this!" Roxas said lunging at the three, easily slicing through them, knocking them into the air before he dismissed the Keyblades. "Aero!"

This time a bigger gust of wind erupted, slicing the Heartless, effectively killing them.

Seeing no more pop out, Roxas took a deep breath and sat down with Fluttershy finally getting the last baby bunny to calm down. "There, there it'll be alright," She said to the infants while Roxas quirked a brow at her. "No need to be afraid."

It was a little weird to hear her speak clearly because he was so used to her being soft-spoken, then again animals don't really judge people… Ponies-wait he's an animal too currently.

"I think I gave myself a headache." Roxas muttered to himself deciding not to think too much on that subject.

Instead he approached Fluttershy.

"So they're alright?" Roxas asked with Fluttershy giving a nod, smiling at him.

"They are," She said her voice lowering, confirming Roxas thoughts. "Thank you Roxas for keeping the Heartless away from them."

Roxas allowed a smile before he was suddenly tackled by the baby bunnies as they were climbing all over him, taking him by surprise.

"Oh look the bunnies adore you." Fluttershy said giving a soft chuckle while Roxas looked very unsure of how to handle this.

"Uh… Yay?"

That was the scene that Twilight came back to. "Alright Applejack finally agreed to some help-." She stopped at seeing what was going on with Roxas giving her a look that clearly said 'get me out of this'.

Just the sight of Roxas with that look while baby bunnies were climbing all over him was enough to elicit a snicker from Twilight who was trying to hide it by giving a cough, his plea for help turning into a deadpanned look.

* * *

"Well that didn't take too long." Roxas said at the end of the day where everyone showed up to help Applejack once she accepted that she needed it. With all of them combined with Twilight and Rarity's magic they were able to get it done by the end of the day while Applejack was pretty much forced to rest due to her exhaustion.

"Of course because we all pitched in." Pinkie Pie cheered popping out from behind the tree he was at making Roxas jump in surprise.

"Don't do that." Roxas muttered giving her a frown before hearing somepony approaching so he turned to see Applejack.

"How about some fine Apple Juice?" Applejack offered looking a lot better with some rest as she pushed a cart forward.

' _I think I had about enough of apples at this point._ ' Roxas thought but he walked towards the cart with the others not being too picky.

"I can't thank you enough, I know I've been a bit stubborn." Applejack said looking a bit embarrassed.

"A bit?" Twilight asked with a smirk.

"Okay a might stubborn," Applejack conceded looking down. "I'm awfully sorry. Now I know that the town gave me the prized Pony Award, but the real reward is having you six as my friends."

She said that last part with a smile looking at each of them.

"Just don't be afraid to accept help in the future." Roxas said making Applejack chuckle before he sensed Twilight giving him a look.

No doubt because he refused help earlier, thankfully he avoided questioning because Spike chose that moment to show up right as Rainbow spoke up."Man that Applebucking sure made me hungry."

Spike grinned at that. "Well then I've got the perfect treat." He said pulling out a tray of muffins.

"Ew, I threw those away Spike," Pinkie looked ready to be sick. "Where did you get them?"

"From the trash." Spike's simple answer earned sounds of disgust from everypony while Roxas slowly inched away, not wanting to be near those muffins, especially when a worm poked out. "Come on they're good."

"Spike, what kind of stomach do you have?" Roxas asked putting on a disgusted face, seeing how the others were reacting.

Spike shrugged and ate one much to their disgust. "Oh the horror." Rarity said shivering as she took off and that made the Dragon's eyes widened.

"W-Wait Rarity I didn't mean-." He ran after her to try and explain, not meaning to disgust his crush, Twilight rolling her eyes as she went after him to ensure he threw those away.

"... I think I'm good with not eating anytime soon." Rainbow said quickly flying off as everyone dispersed with Fluttershy giving a nod of agreement.

Roxas yawned and went to head to the Clock Tower when Applejack stopped him. "Hey Roxas I want to apologize fer how I snapped at you earlier, you were only trying to help," She said looking apologetic. "You and everypony else."

"It's fine," Roxas putting a smile on his face. "As long as it doesn't get that bad again."

"It won't I promise," Applejack agreed not wanting to experience that a second time. "Oh I saw the extra apples behind the barn earlier today, did you happen to buck a few trees without me knowing?"

"What makes you say that?" Roxas asked with a straight face.

"You were the only one that was around the other night," Applejack replied seeing Roxas twitch a bit. "Thanks fer that."

Roxas gave a nod and left to head to Sugarcube Corner to get some Ice Cream.

 _ **Journal Entry # 4**_

Haven't updated this in awhile, still nowhere close to finding the Keyhole despite my efforts to find it, no legend, no myths, not even a rumor. Just where is it?

On the bright side, at least this Applebucking Season that Applejack was doing is over with, can't believe how stubborn she was, there wasn't anything wrong asking for help if it gets done faster. But those with hearts do things differently, so maybe it's just me being the weird one.

I also got some magic back, Aero isn't a bad spell to start off with, I'm going to ask Twilight if she has any books on Pegasi to see what else they can do, or if I missed something.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Man this chapter took a bit to type, I've been thinking long and hard on what to do with this chapter because I wanted to add some Heartless but I didn't want it to be a 'boss' one because it's a bit too soon for them to show up.**_

 _ **So I made something like those 'protect' missions in the game, for example in KH2 Sora has to keep Minnie safe from the Heartless and then there was Timon and Pumba from the Hyena's-really hated those, especially on Critical Mode because of how quickly they can take damage if you lose focus for even a split second. In this case it was Fluttershy because as awesome as that character is she's not really a fighter yet, especially this early in the show.**_

 _ **Plus with how badly the baby bunnies were scared-their first time experiencing terror-I figured it would be enough to draw the Heartless and be a beacon for them.**_

 _ **I've also been watching some episodes further ahead and noticed how some Pegasi used their wings like hands-can't believe I missed that until now-so I changed a bit on how Roxas would fight, though when he does learn to fly he will only use one Keyblade.**_

 _ **Then we have the first spell for Roxas 'Aero' using innate Pegasi magic given the sheer power Pegasi wings can use-holy crap they're insane.**_

 _ **Oh and while looking through the episodes a few more times, I noticed that they had a Clock Tower in Ponyville and I thought that would be perfect for Roxas considering he, Axel and Xion always went to the Twilight Town one, just to give him something familiar in this strange world.**_

 _ **Finally as for where Sora is, let's just say that the time in the worlds take much longer than in the game for example he's currently in Mulan's world going through Boot Camp like in the movie instead of automatically getting work.**_

 _ **Oh one more thing, instead of Sora getting the Absent Silhouettes, should they happen in Equestria with Roxas? What do you think?**_

 _ **Okay now for the Reviews.**_

 _ **PrometheusDark: Yeah he really does thrive in that type of setup now that I think about it. This one was a little like that one but with some action-not that much right now but it'll be more added overtime-hopefully it'll get better overtime instead of how I have it now. Thanks for understanding with how it took so long.**_

 _ **EmperorSnorlax: Thank you.**_

 _ **The Keeper of Worlds: Thank you, figured it would make things interesting, plus this way the other worlds aren't abandoned since they're kind of time sensitive at this point. Hm waking Ven up, Idk how I'll be adding that as of yet. Arlene? Okay I'll try to keep that in mind but I'm not making any promises with her appearing.**_

 _ **Rmarcano321: Strong enough to tango with Xemnas by himself when it gets to that point. What inspired me to write it was when I began to get into MLP earlier this year I looked into the fanfic and figured might as well see the Kingdom Hearts one, reading some of them I figured there would be a lot with Roxas in them considering his problems he would really benefit from Equestria, but imagine my surprise when I checked and only found one story that actually stars Roxas and that was in Equestria Girls, so I figured why not? Yes Xehanort will appear but I'm unsure of how to type him at this moment. Yeah I'm surprised the part about how both Rarity and Pinkie thought the Gala would be wasn't addressed before then given what they thought. I'm certain the slight panicking she was doing along with the hunger didn't help matters at all with the teleporting. Looking back at that part you're right, out of all of them Fluttershy and Applejack were the most likely ones to get the tickets.**_

 _ **Duskrider: Nice idea with the different drives, and perhaps one where he fuses with all of the Mane Six much like how Sora does with both party members in the game, his own Final Form-or rather Harmony Form? Man just the thought of the Loveless Drive is enough to bring together a ton of ideas in what would happen, because if Roxas starts using the Drives no doubt that would catch Queen Chrysalis attention or even with Sombra attempting to take over giving Roxas his very own Anti-Form. Oh I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about the possibilities.**_

 _ **Nightmaster000: Slowly but surely, right now he's just interfering with only the Heartless or if anything is too annoying but as time goes on he'll start making more changes which will add more of a butterfly effect.**_

 _ **Kidan: Good guesses, but there are also a few more important places where they could be, after all it has to be somewhere where not only could Celestia not find it but also where the Heartless are unable to find it. Yeah you're right AJ would be the first one to see through the fake emotions, or at least when she gets to know him a bit she will along with the others. Yeah I get what you mean with Roxas distancing himself from the Plot-I did not know about the 'Plot' meme until I looked it up, really wish I didn't-but given how he is at the moment he wouldn't really interfere unless it lead him to the Keyhole or unless he felt like his new friends needed the help, that will change as time goes on and Roxas will be interfering more with the plot of the story. Good call on the Pegasi Magic explanation, I'm happy that someone got it.**_

 _ **Derick Lindsey: Haha yeah I figured that would've been funny, especially since I think anyone in his position would get out while they could. Yeah except he spent so much time researching he never did work on his combat in his new form all that much. Yup, especially since Sora will be doing a lot of important stuff at the same time that Roxas is in Equestria. Yeah I'm pretty sure the first three seasons were a full year. By then he will be too used to being a Pegasus.**_

 _ **Mara the Wolf: My first game was KH2, kind of a mix up because my brother thought it was an extended version of the first one because on the back it said 'encounter even more Disney Hero and Villains' but I loved it anyways, I really felt bad for Roxas so he was my favorite character out of the whole game. As for MLP it's kind of a tie between Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Derpy and Twilight being my favorite because I thought they were pretty cool-still getting to know the MLP story since I only just started watching it. I do plan on giving Roxas a pet, perhaps a Fox because I always thought they were cool and it was something the others didn't have, though I might change my mind later on if I find something better. I will be doing Equestria Girls, hopefully I can do the meeting with Sunset justice.**_

 _ **Balto1: Thank you it's nice to see that I'm doing his character well. Yeah I agree with him getting the short end of the stick, hopefully Kingdom Hearts 3 gives him a better chance, although I'll play it regardless. Heh never thought of comparing him to Shadow which makes Sora his Sonic in a way.**_

 _ **Generalhyna: Thanks, heh good point, especially with him getting a heart because of those Drive Forms, I still need to think of what abilities would go with which one.**_

 _ **Jebest4781: Thank you and I hope I can keep this story going well, I won't reveal anything about Sora and Roxas should they meet until it happens. Nice to see that everyone is enjoying the progression so far.**_


End file.
